


The Jewel of Mandalore

by Floris_Oren



Series: The Story of the Mandalorian Palace [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Bondage, Dom!Jango, Dom!Satine, Drugging, F/M, Foot torture, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I did not forget to mention that, I made it a thing, It's basically let me find all the way to make slavery look realistic, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, None-sexual bondage, Sexual Bondage, Slavery, Space does not work correctly here, Starvation, Sub!Obi-wan, Whipping, battles, because I think Mandalore would do it, can one be kidnapped from the people holding you captive in the first place?, canning, don't expect "real" science, is that a thing?, more tags to be added as this fic gets update, non con drugging, or is that just me?, political dealings, space flight gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Mandalore has done it’s best to take “over” the  galaxy and banned the Jedi from ever visiting their space. Obi-Wan, a newly Knighted Jedi, finds himself at the mercy of the Duchess and Lord Fett as their slave.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Jango Fett/Satine Kryze
Series: The Story of the Mandalorian Palace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773805
Comments: 199
Kudos: 256





	1. Exordium

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. So I have been holding this fic back for a very LOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG time. I think I started it two years ago. But I don't think I can find the actual date. I kinda write my ideas down and if it goes no where I don't post it. but I got PRETTY damned far in this one and I've been holding off on finishing it before I post it, or if I should edit chapters as I write latter ones, and then post the edited chapters. I dunno.
> 
> Anyway, after writing the dungeons of Mandalore. This happened. ummm.....
> 
> Listen. I just sometimes need to torture Obi-Wan. don't ask me why. 
> 
> also, this is an adult fic. So if you're a kid reading this, I expect you to hid it from your parents. -_~
> 
> (lol, that was a joke.) 
> 
> Also, Exordium does in fact mean "the beginning of everything". I literally do NOT remember how this happened as a chapter title. I probably looked up Prologue to find another word for it. so yeah. 
> 
> and EACH chapter title is in Mandalorian. Here is the link I am using for my mando'a - https://lingojam.com/Mandoa-EnglishTranslator

The alarm blares through the cabin; jarring him awake. The lights low, only the glare of red helping him see his way to his clothing; grabbing his lightsaber; Obi-Wan makes it to the corridor in record time. He doesn’t have time to wonder what in the Force is going on as he heads to the bridge of the Jedi Transport Ship. They’d been skirting the edges of Mandalorian Space. He had set the navigation himself. So who was shooting at them? 

The ship shakes and jerked about as if someone had put it into a nosie laundry dryer . Obi-Wan felt his mouth watering, and swallowed against the sensation to throw up. He was thrown about the walls as he did his best to shield his torso from getting hurt in the process. 

Soon enough he reached the bridge.The door is open and all the alarms on the dashboard are going off. Bant is looking at Reeft, who is unconscious on the floor. 

. “What happened?” he asked, rushing past them for the controls. Bant had their friend laid out on the floor, tending to him. Space outside spun about, making the effort against upchucking that more hard to maintain. 

“I don’t know.” Bant yelled over the alarm. “He woke up halfway through my watch, asked me to move, so I did. Then he took us out of hyperspace and messed up the controls.” she replied. 

Obi-Wan had taken a seat at the controls a third of the way through her explanation; they were shot. The metal shield hung at his knees wires strewn about, and sparking. They could start a massive fire. 

“Bant, get to the life pod!” Obi-Wan called. Meanwhile he tried to find something that could work, that could help him stabilize the ship. He resorted to pulling out wires himself and hot-wiring a bunch together. It wouldn’t make sense to anyone but those whose specialty is stealing space ships. Qui-Gon had taught him many things most Jedi wouldn’t dream of knowing. 

“What about you?” Bant called back; she held Reeft to him. Her alien strength made it very easy for her to do so. Even with the ship spinning through space to uncertain doom. She held Reeft to herself as much as she could. 

“Forget me. You two need to get the information to the Council.” Obi-Wan said. Then the cockpit controls did, in fact, sparked and a fire broke out. 

“But….” 

Obi-Wan put the fire out with a small extinguisher; then worked with the remaining wire to get the ship to at least become right side up and stay there; “We don’t have a lot of time. The pod can only take two people.” he said. He swiped at his brow. 

“I’ll stay and you go!” Bant replied. She didn’t want to leave Obi-Wan. But someone had to stay behind. There wasn’t another way. 

“Listen, you and Reeft were always closest, you should be there. He’d never forgive me if I left you here.” Obi-Wan explained, neither would Garen. In fact, in recent years it felt as if he’d glided away from all of his friends. The utter rejection by Qui-Gon after finding Anakin may have played a part in that but he had always tried to be there for them when they called upon him. 

“Obi, what are you talking about? They’d understand.” Bant replied. Always believing the best in others. Bant was the gentlest of the four. She always kept them from fighting. He couldn’t bear to know she had died. 

“Please, I can’t…..let me do this?” Obi-Wan tried softly. Even with the alarm blaring in their ears Bant could tell that she wasn’t going to be able to talk him out of it, and like he had said. They were running out of time.

“I’ll tell them you made me.” she frowned. 

“I have made you.” he replied, crossing over to her. He pecked her lightly on the cheek. “Hurry, you don’t have a lot of time. I have to stay here to make sure this bucket doesn’t fall apart around you.” 

Bant nodded. She hefted Reeft up and to her and then turned to get to the pod. The ship rocked a bit around her. Obi-Wan turned back to the ruined controls; and a nightmare held beyond it.

~*~

Later, Bant decided that she'd come up with something heroic for Obi-Wan’s last words. Something that’d overshadow the shame of his Padawanship. But for now, she got Reeft to the pod. And got inside herself. She almost went back. In fact, as she will tell the council, she’d turned back at the last second to get Obi-Wan. 

But the Force works in mysterious ways, and the ship lurched just enough to get her to tumble inside. Door closing shut, and due to faulty equipment of some sort, the pod oozed out of its chamber and out into space, on a direct course for Coruscant. 

Her last view is of the Jedi Transport, a nightmare used to keep Younglings in the Creche. A Mandalorian Battleship floated in the space above the small ship and the life pod. 

Bant took in a deep breath, then the pod put itself into hyperspace. And That was that. 

~*~

Obi-Wan abandoned the bridge, shutting and locking the blast door as much as he ran down the corridor. It rattled around him. The second life pod was no use, and hasn't been useful for months now. And they had only discovered the problem half way through their initial trip to Viissum. 

Hadn’t it gotten fixed? He didn’t know, maybe they had all forgotten about it. They’d initially had to stop a war from breaking out and Bant was crucial to the peace talks. Obi-Wan and Reeft there as emotional support. 

Obi-Wan Found a space rebreather. At least he’d have a few hours before dying. He thought, for a moment, about eating his lightsaber. But the thought stung and he curled away from it in utter aversion. Qui-Gon would never forgive him. Nor would his friends or the Order. It wasn’t uncommon for it to happen; and maybe he was a coward to not do it. He didn’t know. 

The Force, though, pushed these thoughts away from him and enveloped him in its peace. He put the device to his mouth the second before the ship blew to pieces. Obi-Wan is sucked out into space and possible death. 

  
  



	2. Solus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fett finds something interesting amongst the space wreckage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it looks as if people are very interested in this.

“Sir.” a communications officer pulled his attention away from the report he was composing for the Dutchess. The bridge is silent for the most part. He looked up from the data pad, wondering what the radar technician had to say. 

“Yes Kaidic?” Jango asked. She motioned him over. 

“A ship has entered Mando space, not one of ours.” she replied. 

“Do you know who it belongs to?” Jango asked. He left the Captain’s chair to see what she was looking at. 

“Republic.” she spat. “And worse. A Jedi transport.” 

“Go in closer. I want to know everything there is to know about that ship.” Jango ordered. 

The bridge crew jumped to work and soon they had entered hyperspace. It was a short jump to potential battle but they all tasted potential victory in their mouths. 

~*~

“Sir, it’s completely destroyed.” Nos said as he had all of their weapons come to bear. There weren’t any other ships either. Space was empty except for the wreckage and  **_The Chaabar te Tracyn_ ** . 

“Scan for any life forms.” Jango ordered. 

“We’ll have to get a collection crew out here for the wreckage if you want the black box, sir.” Kaidic said. 

“Order one. Fastest there is.” Jango replied. 

“Very good sir, orders are out.” she replied succinctly. 

“Sir, there is one life form!” it was Xaarii. She had jumped out of her seat. “He’s there? He’ll die in a few more seconds.” 

“Let’s collect him.” Jango replied. 

“What about the rules of taking prisoners? Sir?” Xaarii asked, confused. 

“In this case we need more information than a black box can give us. The Jedi are out here either going on a mission or going home from completing them. They also strayed into our space.” Jango explained. 

“They? But we only have one life form showing on our sensors.” 

“A life pod escaped. There had to be at least two on there. Go get whoever that is. We need to know what they were doing out here.” 

~*~

Obi-Wan didn’t think he’d wake up alive. He didn’t exactly wake in a panic but it was quite a near thing. He woke alone. Thank the Force. Breathing. Which is a greater relief. He blinked his eyes open to find himself alone. Even better. 

Obi-Wan then turns his attention to the room; it’s steel grey; harsh lighting and a commode without a privacy screen. Brig then. He’d been in a lot of those over the short year after attaining Knightship. There was a betting pool happening each time he had a mission. 

And Qui…..

He shook his head. He wouldn’t think of that. He felt dumb for letting those thoughts hurt so much when he was in a far more dire situation. So what if Qui-Gon had traded him in for a better model. Teaching the Chosen One would make any Jedi Master proud. And Popular. But, being the Padawan cast aside for the Chosen One. 

Well….

This situation was far better than hanging around the Temple day in and day out getting shamed for something he hadn’t a choice in. 

“Awake?” The word was in basic, but the accent Mandalorian. He hadn’t noticed that someone stood before the opening of the room; cell, is more like the word he needed. A tall man with dark hair and skin. Green Mandalorian armor with his family crest on it. 

Obi-Wan recognized the crest. Fett. The house of Fett served the House of Kryze. Had for a millenia. Would for a thousand more. He was in some deep shit. 

“Yes, thank you.” Obi-Wan nodded politely. Sitting up he tried to keep his panic to a minimum. 

“Tell me, what were you doing all the way out here.” Fett demanded. 

“Going home.” Obi-Wan replied. “I think we accidentally entered your space when our ship went haywire.” he scratched the back of his head. 

“What happened?” 

That meant they hadn’t gotten the black box but they would. Obi-Wan shook his head. “I don’t know, I think we were sabotaged; it wouldn’t be the first time.” he shrugged. 

“Being a Jedi must invite trouble.” Fett snorted. Somewhat amused. 

“Indeed.” 

“Well, I’m sorry but until we know for sure what happened you’re the guest of the Dutchess.” Fett replied. 

“Sure.” Obi-Wan knew better. The Jedi always knew better. He’d never see the Temple or his friends again. “Whatever you see fit.” 

Fett hummed. “You’re a strange one.” 

“How so?” Obi-Wan frowned. 

“I’ve met a few Jedi who think they can throw their weight and authority around…” Fett replied. 

“They wouldn’t happen to be Bruck Chun and Prong Krell by name, would they?” Obi-Wan cringed. The thought of meeting up with them in the bowels of whatever Mandalorian hell he’d be put in was not appealing in the least. 

“Yes, in fact.” Fett’s frown turned into a glower. 

Obi-Wan held up a hand. “I understand, we’re not the best of friends either. Sadly, even our kind can become bullies and prideful.” 

“Yes.” Fett nodded. “Well, it doesn’t matter what you are.” 

“No.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “Being a Jedi is enough.”

Fett turned away and gave orders for a Force Suppressant Collar to be brought. Of course they’d be the one to perfect that technology. 

_ Trust the Force. _ Obi-Wan reached out. It caressed him, as if the Force was saying good-by but giving him hope as well. That she would see him again. Two more Mandalorians joined Fett and the shield came down. Obi-Wan held his hands up and away to show that he didn’t have a weapon. 

A gauntleted hand yanked his head by the hair. The collar was made out of durasteel. It was thin. And whatever locking mechanism they used could not be undone by anyone without the bio-key. Which meant….

Fett took the collar and fitted it to him. He took his time. Making sure it wouldn’t dig in too much or cut off his air supply. Obi-Wan doesn’t dare move or speak. They wouldn’t buy a docile act. But, he had agreed to cooperate, hadn’t he? So he is. 

“There, comfortable?” Fett asked. Standing up. 

“Yes, thank you.” Obi-Wan replied truthfully. He didn’t feel that Fett was out to hurt him. He just wanted to know what the mission was that brought a Derelict Jedi ship into their closed space that the Jedi Council had publicly acknowledged. 

But, to lose the Force in one swell swoop hurt; It was like there was a void. And he knew this was how other people felt. That this was a normal feeling. Not feeling life in even the steel making up space ships. It was….weird. And made him panic all at the same time. 

He began to breathe hard, and his vision went frosty. A slight trembling attacked his frame as he tried to keep it together. Just a little bit longer. Until it was safe to have a complete meltdown. 

“Sssshhh….you’re okay.” Fett’s hand replaced the guards. It was a bit more gentle. Stroking him through the panic attack which was staved back by the gentle touch. 

“Sorry. First time and all that rot.” Obi-Wan replied. Gasping for air. 

“You’ll be alright as long as you follow orders.” Fett replied. 

“Alright.” Obi-Wan agreed. He had no other choice in the matter. 

Then Fett and the guards left him. Well, the cell. The guards took up place across from it and within view. Fett wondered off. Obi-Wan didn’t exactly relax. He couldn’t. If they didn’t believe him they’d torture the same information out. 

Honestly. The only hope he had to survive this was if they found the black box. 

~*~

Jango did not want to think about the Jedi Prisoner. His file sits on his desk. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Their spies had done a great job profiling the active Jedi Knights near their space. The file on Kenobi was like night and day compared to Krell or Chun’s. The kid did everything he could to make a peaceful outcome. 

He rarely raised his lightsaber unless innocent beings were going to be killed, unless he hadn’t a choice, then he was deadlier than any Corellian Snake. In short he was the perfect Jedi. Jango got the feeling that the Kid was also being truthful when they spoke. Good strategy. Especially since they’re been able to obtain the Black Box without use of a junker as much as they initially thought. 

He was out of his depth; the near panic attack saw to that; Jango also liked the feeling of the Jedi’s hair. It was soft, despite the soot. He’d been polite and hadn’t said anything disparaging of him. 

What was the Jedi’s angle? Jango wondered. He’d have to be watched closely. He shook his head and sent a message to Satine. She’d want to know about this. 

  
  



	3. T'ad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is brought forth to the Duchess and his fate is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the wrong story and then had to go and FIX it.   
> anyway, thank you all for reading. I am so glad everyone is enjoying this.

Jango Fett isn’t the only one the Jedi prisoner confuses; he sits silently in his cell. Across from it Fives and Echo stand at guard. He is unarmed, without a lightsaber, or the Force, he isn’t a threat. Unless they get close. 

Of course neither of them wanted to be close to the Jedi. not after Krell and Chun. Those bastards didn’t have an ounce of honor between them. But this one was different. And it set them on edge. He didn’t glower at them, or insult them, or ask for things he thought he was entitled to; he simply sat there. Eyes closed. Legs folded under him. They knew he couldn't have access to the mystical Force. Yet, it still made them uneasy. 

Then he moved. Both troopers brought their blasters up; just in case. The young Knight wrapped his brown cloak about him, not even sparing them a glance. Space was cold. Kix had reported that the Jedi had barely avoided getting frostbite. Of course he’d be cold. The brig was cold. Nothing needed comfort down here except air. 

Kenobi didn’t say anything when he opened his eyes. He looked sad and tired. Five did his best not look too much; Echo turned away and walked down the hallway for a brief second. They both knew what would happen to the Jedi. Usually these things were clearly defined. The Jedi claimed that they hadn’t meant to cross into Mandalorian space. That the ship was sabotagued. He didn’t act like the Jedi they usually came across. 

He seemed resigned to his fate. He had saved his friends, and knew that he wouldn’t get out of this one alive. 

So why wasn’t he dead yet? Why had Lord Fett left him alive? 

Fives couldn’t say, and he knew Echo had the same questions. 

~*~

Duchess Satine Kryze sat on her throne. Sunlight streaming in behind her. The golden crown sat amongst a flurry of blond curls. Jango Fett went in first to introduce the problem and the solution, along with the black box. 

Obi-Wan stood outside the chamber. Head held high, but worried. He didn’t know what to do or what was expected of him and he knew he’d blunder. He just knew it. He is stripped of his Jedi accoutrements. Only his pants left for decency sake. His wrists in binders behind his back. A chain-leash connecting his collar to a guard who called himself Cody. He tried not to swallow harshly, or to breathe too fast. Without the Force to help, Obi-Wan had no idea where to put these feelings. He tried to tuck them in the back of his head. 

He knew the outcome of this trial. He’d be sentenced to death. Everyone knew that Mandalore didn’t hold Jedi Prisoners; oh sure there had been rumors. But without the ability to find out the validity of those rumors….

And besides, when did the Jedi send out rescue parties? 

They didn’t. 

Obi-Wan hoped Bant wouldn't try to return to get him. He’d have to make sure to try and visit her once he joined the Force. It’d let him do that, right? He couldn’t fathom why it wouldn’t let him have one selfish thing before - well, whatever it was that Jedi did when they died. 

“Hey.” Cody nudged him; Obi-Wan hadn’t realized that he had totally failed in keeping his calm. “When you get to the bottom stair, go to your knees, and then put your head to the ground.” he suggested in Basic.

Obi-Wan cocked his head, his throat is dry so his voice sounds a bit rough from none use; “Really?” he asked. “Why are you telling me this?” he didn’t think he’d get any help. The clones around him did not (read: totally did) fidget around him. 

Cody spoke again: “Because you’re about to have yourself a panic attack and honestly we don’t want to deal with that right now. Trust me.” 

“Rex!” Cody barked, low. So that their leaders wouldn’t hear. Apparently sharing this information meant that Cody had broken some unspoken rule. Obi-Wan, thankfully, wasn’t stupid when it came to culture. Before Lord Fett and his wife had decided to extend their boundaries, there were several people who made Mandalorian culture their field of study. 

This type of bow is the ultimate in respect. Obi-Wan felt embarrassed. He should have remembered this. He shouldn’t have let his feelings get in the way of his thinking. He definitely failed his Jedi teachings. 

The guilt surged in; and he couldn’t help but look away from the helmeted warriors. He did his best to stuff the guilt as far down as he was able. 

“I don’t relish seeing people get beaten because of unspoken rules.” Rex replied. Glowering just as much as Cody. 

They couldn’t continue their argument since the Duchess called for the Jedi Prisoner to be brought to her. Everything from then on was said in Mando’a. Obi-Wan bowed his head then. Only because he didn’t want anyone knowing he spoke it fluently. If they thought he didn’t know what they were saying, they’d talk more liberally in front of him. 

The walk to the stairs leading to her throne was short, but Obi-Wan took a chance and did as Rex told him. The short gasp from the Duchess’ court seemed to quell whatever had been going on. Obi-Wan wished he had the Force to tell him what was going to happen. 

“Jedi, why are you here?” the Duchess asked. He didn’t reply or move. Until he was nudged in the middle and the words were repeated in Basic. 

Obi-Wan replied in basic; “It was a mistake, my lady. Our ship was sabotaged and falling apart at the seams. My travel companions barely made it to the pod.” 

Again in Mando’a she asked; “tell me what your Jedi mission was?” 

And thank the Force for small favors. The Jedi were not stupid. The Council had sent out a memo some months ago, due to a different run in with the Mandalorian fleet. And basically it said to tell the Mandalorians anything they wanted. And that the Council wouldn’t give on Duty Knights information that would get them killed. 

The question was repeated in basic, he gained another swift kick for it, but he didn’t much care. “I and my companions were on a diplomatic mission, a war was about to break out and it was imperative that we stop it. Which we did….” he went into more detail and told of his, Bant and Reeft’s ordeal. Then about their ship exploding in space and how he’d thought he was dead until he had woken up on the Scouting ship. 

The court was silent as he told the story. Then shouting erupted. Many called for his death. Many calling him a liar. There were many horror stories where his brothers and sisters had been decapitated at the foot of the Dutchess throne. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes; this would be his final few moments he was certain of it. 

Above him, Satine raised a hand for silence. 

“I am not convinced that this man has done anything wrong.” she called. A din of stomping feet replied but eventually stopped. “That isn’t to say that he will go free. We will keep him until we know the truth.” 

Her words were repeated to him in basic, by Cody. Well. That was something. Obi-Wan merely nodded to show he understood her mercy. 

Then, he was dragged away. 

~*~

Jango joined his wife in the marital chambers; as per tradition they each kept a room of their own, where they could invited anyone to their bed, but the marital chambers were theirs alone. Only they could enter. This is where many laws and reformations had been made in the past. And they were no exception. Many times he had talked Satine into making a hard decision while cuddled up to her after a hard round of sex. 

She wasn’t dressed for that. She wore comfortable sleeping clothes, not the usual silk if she wanted him to plow her into the bed. She looked thoughtfully at him. 

“You like the Jedi, don’t you?” are the first words out of her mouth. 

“How could you tell, dear heart?” 

“I know you, Jango.” she replied. 

“He is different but I know not how.” Jango replied. A shrug. He tugged on his boots, it’d been a hard day and he thought he felt a blister forming. 

“He is well unlike the other two, who tried to fight their way out. Remember?” 

“I do.” there was no need to remind him of Krell or Chun. Those two were in the deepest mining pit the Duchess knew of; and would be for the rest of their lives. It was a mercy to gain the sentence of death. But life, especially in a mining pit, was a far worse judgement. 

“Where should I put him? He is pretty…” she trailed off. 

“By all means take him if you want.” Jango replied. 

“And you as well.” she agreed. 

“But what type of slavery.” she insisted. 

“He’d be abused in a mining operation.” Jango said. “And that leads me to Brecken.” 

“Him? What of that slime?” Satine scoffed. 

“I have reports from the outer mine owners that he has started a loan operation. He makes loans to people who can’t afford their debts, and when they cannot pay….he enslaves them and their family.” Jango replied. 

“We investigated him,” Satine replied. 

“True. but, they were paid off.” Jango took his other boot off. Sure enough a blister was puffed out. Satine drew a needle from her hand maiden’s sewing basket. It was a cover for a few blasters in case anything happened. She held it over the open flame of a candle for a few seconds before handing it, and a washcloth, over to him. 

“Thank you.” Jango nodded, taking the items. He poked the blister, the clear fluid rushed out to be absorbed by the wash cloth which he then used to sooth it. 

“I had a servant draw us a bath, are you ready, dear?” Satine asked. Jango looked up from the blister and smiled. 

“Always.” 

~*~

Obi-Wan’s evening isn’t as full of light and love and hot water. The Dungeon’s of Mandalore are cold, leaking with stale water from the sewers. And the guards are always grouchy. 

Dinner is also questionable. A durasteel bowl with as little food as possible; Pottage was quite common fare amongst the poor of Mandalore. Obi-Wan had made a study of it when he was a young Padawan. Dungeon Bat Meat ended up being a staple in some citizens lives. This pottage was mostly recycled water, a bit of oat, and no meat whatsoever. 

It tasted of nothing and gone in a heartbeat. But at least he got something. Obi-Wan settled against the far wall of his cell. Time passed as it always had and always will. He heard footsteps and laughter echo down the hallway to him. As expected, because the guards didn’t think he spoke Mando’a; they spoke loud and laughed often. 

They drew nearer, giving him an opportunity to listen in. 

“ _ He's going to the mines for sure. _ _ “  _ one said. A big man with many tattoos of his various conquests. 

“ _ He'd be a better bed slave. _ _ ” The second guard disagreed.  _

_ “ _ _ Do you think anyone would mind if we had him _ _?” The first paces into Obi-wan’s view sneering at the Jedi.  _

Obi-Wan pretends not to hear a word. 

It was clearly a threat, for they called him a bastard and then went on their way. He sighed. He closed his eyes and reached for his calm center. He refuses to use the absence of the Force as a crutch. He would endure, with or without it. 

  
  



	4. Ehn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bant and Reeft make it back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant; all of Obi-Wan's Friends have a few truth they need to figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so ya'll know this is technically chapter 3.   
> I'm using a mando'a translator for the chapter numbers. SO there is a prologue.   
> i also just want to thank everyone for reading, and giving me cool messages. I am really happy that this fic is getting some traction. I wasn't so certain when I first started posting it.

_ He’s gone.  _

The words scalded at her soul as if she had put her hand in boiling oil. She felt fear and pain and loss and grief and guilt. She is unable to release these feelings into the Force; almost as if she knows she deserves them. There was time. Obi-Wan could have come with her. 

_ If wishes were kisses _ ; Bant thought to herself. As much as she wished for one friend she knew that she needed to be there for another; that wasn’t going to stop her. She needed to get Obi-Wan back. But how is the question. She didn’t have an answer for that. 

Bant glances at Reeft who lies motionless on the bed, dead to the world. The Healers have no idea what happened to him. His brain scans seem normal. But something is wrong. They can all feel it in the Force. As if something is blocking him from being able to waken or hear them.

Nothing has been found to support the theory. The heart monitor softly beeps behind her; she faced the skyline of Coruscant Proper. In the distance, the Senate Building can be seen and all manner of sky-vehicles pass the large view port. 

“So….what are you going to do about it?” a new voice, female, broke the silence of the room and Bant from her angsting. She sighed and turned to see Darsha leaning on the door jam. 

“He’s dead, what is there to do?” Bant shrugged. Of course the Council had forbade her to go looking for Obi-Wan. If he was alive he’d obviously have been taken prisoner by the Mandalorians and they all knew that was practically a death sentence. 

Darsha sighed. Her blonde hair is pulled into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, it hangs over one shoulder. Her Jedi tunics are a dark blue as opposed to the regular Warrior garments of brown and light sand. 

“I just got word that some Mando Slaver’s are holding an auction.” Darsha said. She was in the very secret Jedi Rescue Group. They didn’t do public missions. They went behind the scenes to liberate slaves of any type. She mostly worked on the sex trade side of things. Darsha had plenty of experience sneaking into Mandalorian Space without getting caught. 

“Oh?” Bant asked. Maybe….she felt hope rising.

“I got hold of a description that sounds like Obi.” Darsha took out a flexi-pad. “I believe they’re going to let him be sentenced to the Mines, and then they’ll make him go missing. If we can get to their secret slave auction there might be a chance we can get him.” She explained. 

“And you’re telling me this because?” Bant asked. She wasn’t the type that could do a mission like that. 

Darsha walked further into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. “You know if it were any of us, Obi wouldn’t bat a pretty eyelash to come and get us. No matter the cost.” 

Bant nodded. 

“I’m inviting you along.” Darsha replied. “It’s usually a solo mission, I’m given some credits to buy as many slaves as possible. I’ll buy Obi and a few others and we’ll be in the clear. As long as they don’t know we’re Jedi. We’ll be fine.” she held out a different, this time a clear flimsi, out to Bant. “I already took care of your cover. All you have to do is memorize it.” 

Bant took it. Nodded. “Thank you, Darsha.” 

“What are friends for?” Darsha waved it off. “I wish I could fix up Reeft, the lazy bum.” she rolled her eyes. The two females laughed. 

“As always.” Bant agreed. 

~*~

“Are you KRIFFING nuts!?” Garen nearly shouted. Bant hadn’t wanted to have this conversation but someone had to know what she and Darsha were going to do. 

“I can’t leave my lightsaber with anyone but you.” Bant replied. She turned away from packing a satchel. Only civilian clothing would do, but all had to be searched thoroughly for any type of Jedi Symbol. “Darsha’s intro to spy craft said that the Mando’s have a special type of technology to find lightsabers.” 

“Of course you read it. Listen, this is crazy. Don’t go.” Garen snorted in disbelief. 

“They search everything. And she would know, her and the team she works with do this regularly. They buy slaves the Mando’s sell. Even if it is an underground network, they’ve tried to get advocates within the Mando society to go to the Duchess but she either won’t, or can’t do anything about it.” Bant explained. 

“Why can’t I go with you?” Garen asked. 

“You’re in no mood to be helpful.” Darsha strode into Bant’s meager rooms as if she owned the place. As all single Knight rooms it held merely a bed and ‘Fresher. Bant did have a warming plate to make tea and simple foods. Otherwise she, as the others, went to the Refectory for food. 

Garen snarled at Darsha; “you’re crazy, Jedi’s need their lightsabers.” 

“No.” Darsha said. She handed Bant a blaster. “You know your file right? They can’t know who you are.” she said and began to unpack the bag Bant had been working on. “They can’t get a single sign that you’re a Jedi. Don’t talk or walk or act like one. You’re just you.”

“Darsha is the Professional here. I’m going to do it her way. She didn’t have to invite me on this mission….” Bant said. She grabbed Garen’s elbow. “You want Obi-Wan safe here with us just as much as I do, but I’ll need you to run the point on the distraction.” she said. 

“You know I can’t….” 

“Try, we’ve helped you out of situations that aren’t nearly as bad.” Bant hissed. “You owe him a lot.”

Garen flushed in embarrassment. Out of the four of them Obi-Wan really did have a good head on his shoulders. In fact, he definitely didn’t deserve half the stuff that happened to him at thirteen. If Qui-Gon hadn’t taken him as a Padawan Obi-Wan wouldn’t be in this situation. Garen frowned more at that thought. He wouldn’t back down. He needed Bant to stay with himself and Reeft. 

“If we don’t buy Obi someone else will.” Darsha said as she refolded some clothing and put it into the satchel. “He’ll either go to the Mines of Maloria or he’ll be used as a sex slave.” she stretched her back. “I’ve been there, I know what hard work they have to do. Mostly it’s criminals the Duchess deems unfit to be rehabilitated back into Mando’a society. But, she imprisons her political enemies there. And don’t get me started on the sexual side of things…” she trailed off. 

“So they mine minerals, it can’t be all that bad.” Garen returned. He doubted anyone would enslave Obi-Wan as a chamber slave. That roll went to females. 

Darsha scowled; “It’s worse for Jedi.” she said, softly, though quite angrily. “They’re not given food, beaten at every turn. Raped, tortured. If we fail. Obi-Wan may as well jump off the nearest cliff he can find. Death is far better than what those people will put him through.” she snapped her teeth at Garen. 

“Oh….” he colored again. 

“Yeah oh, so why don’t you make yourself useful and help us get Obi back.” Darsha challenged. 

“Fine, but when the Council brings us all up in Tribunal just know that I will tell them everything.” he glared at the two females, then made off as fast as he could. Muttering under his breath as he did so. 

Bant sighed as her room door swished open and shut. 

“He’s a lousy nerf herder.” Darsha muttered. 

“I know.” Bant nodded. She approached the bed and picked up her lightsaber. No proper Jedi would leave home without it. Darsha watched her. 

“If you want to stay, I can handle it myself….I just thought….it might help….” 

Bant shook her head. “Obi-Wan sacrificed himself for Reeft and I. It’d dishonor his choice if I didn’t go now.” 

Darsha nodded. “Well, you’re packed. Don’t bring that. Our cover will be blown.” she indicated the lightsaber. 

Bant nodded, she put it by her cactus. A specimen that Obi-Wan had seen on some world and just knew she’d like it. He did random stuff like that just to make his friends happy. It was annoying in all the ways she appreciated. 

  
  



	5. Cuir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango Fett is after an illegal slavery ring; he uses Obi-Wan to put his plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super intense you guys. I didn't want Jango to go too soft on Obi-Wan; Because they really haven't had time on screen to start liking each other very much. if nothing else Jango just likes the idea of using obi-Wan and stuff....
> 
> Not gonna lie, this fic is supposed to be kinda kinky. Probably plot got in the way of that but I don't really care. lol.

The spreading fire of the setting sun shone brightly through the wide windows of Brum Castle; the home of Lord Fett and the Dutchess. It also hosted the Mandalorian Emporium who represented each planet in Mando’a space; it acted a lot like the Republic, but made decisions better. However, The Duchess always had the last say in things. 

The light played over images of ye old Mandalorian Wars that slipped Kaidic’s mind as she hurried about her business. Usually she would stroll casually, admiring the artwork that is thousands of years old. Not today. No, she had found something that she must get tonLord Fett, and quickly; a flimsi clutched in one gloved hand and helmet over her face, no one dared to stop her. 

Lord Fett needed to know about the unauthorized auction. They’d been tracking these things for months now and could never pinpoint a location. The Auctioneers knew what they did and they did it well. Until Now. Until the Jedi. Now, they knew that slaves from the mines were quietly being transported somewhere else, under the guise of their deaths, only to be sold for profit, privately. 

Who knew where thousands of prisoner’s (read- Mine workers and the Holo-news stations won’t tell you that.) had gone during this illegal activity. And while Mandalore did practice some slavery. It was mostly people who had commited crimes. The Mines of Moria were nothing to scoff at and most honest labourers would never dare to get a job there. 

Kaidic took a turn down a side hallway, away from the main hub-bub of the Parliament section of the old Palace. And soon she found her superior in the garden with his wife. She saluted them both and handed over the flimsi; “Sir,” she said, holding the evidence out for him to take, “you need to see this.” 

~*~

Obi-Wan never thought himself particularly handsome. Avarice and Pride being the two things every Jedi was warned against. So, even though the guards ogled him as he showered. He ignored them. A few of the other inmates - a kinder word than slaves which they all were - looked at him as well. But, he only has thoughts for the cold water. And to be dressed as soon as possible. But, only pants are provided. Then chains. 

“We don’t want you to get any ideas, Pet.” Xort smirked at Obi-Wan. He’d been the one suggesting he and another use him the night before. Obi-Wan had only just learnt his name. This time, the man spoke to him in Basic. He didn’t have an excuse to ignore what he said. 

“You must think very highly of your skills.” Obi-Wan sassed. “To be so cocky when surrounded by prisoner’s of your own kin.” he rolled his eyes. 

The sudden backhand did not surprise him at all. He went with the swipe to save on pain. If one went with the angle of a punch it hurt less. It was a good lesson. 

“Bold.” Xort punched Obi-Wan in the gut for good measure; Obi-Wan almost regretted his words, and yet, he felt far too salty to try and take them back. Not that Xort would want him too. What is said is always said.

The Inmates around murmured amongst themselves; of course they’d attacked the guards before. It never went well for anyone who did so. They kept their peace. They also kept watching. While they hadn’t a lot of interaction with the Captured Jedi, they did have a slight inkling of respect for him. Mostly, no one went against Xort and his goons. 

Obi-Wan is unable to protect his middle when a hand yanks on his hair. “Where you're going, you better keep your mouth shut. Or it will be done for you.” This is also said in basic, the words snarled into his ear. Internally, Obi-Wan is just done with everything and everyone. 

Xort was about to slap his newest charge again; Obi-Wan prepared for a hit that never landed. The guard's wrist had been captured by Jango Fett at the last moment. Convenient - Obi-wan thought. Everyone stopped what they were doing as their Lord gave his orders. 

“I need this one untouched.” Jango said. Obi-Wan did his best to act completely confused as the man spoke in Mando’a. Inside he couldn’t help but feel some relief. Prisons of any sort were not kind, this one especially. Any protection he could garner with Fett was worth whatever is going to happen next. 

Obi-Wan realized, possibly a bit too late, that he was at Fett’s mercy; and not for the first time did Obi-Wan wish he wasn’t like the third Jedi these people had captured. Now, he had to be on extra good behavior just to prove that not all Jedi sucked. 

~*~

Xort was not a useful person, not really. He had debts he couldn’t pay, he’d gone to Debtor’s Prison for that and eventually found his way into this job. He was one of thousands that The Duchess had taken pity on and had started rehabilitation centers for mostly because she couldn’t stand a society with lay-abouts. 

Jango saw otherwise. Xort was lazy, he was a blight on their society. But he was also cruel. And giving the man this job was the safest thing his case agent could have done. It was a dead end job, but it was people like Xort that will, in the end, betray themselves. 

And the Jedi was going to help one way or another. 

“Take him to interrogation room 3.” Jango ordered. Xort nodded. Then dragged himself and the Jedi through the crowd of onlookers. He gave them all a nod, then motioned to another guard. He turned away, his Captain and Commander at his back. People moved out of his way as he exited the shower rooms. 

Jango stopped by the Guard Quarters to make an inspection as he always did; the media had not been kind when a reporter had been mistakenly sentenced to three years in the Dungeon’s. Eventually proven innocent. The reporter had made a huge stink about it. From the conditions the prisoners were kept in, to the work, to other things that the Guards had been doing. 

Those guards, if the evidence held, had been stripped of their jobs and put in cells themselves. The prisoner’s -as they are wont to do - sometimes sought revenge, a few of the more abusive Guards had died but those who’d been good enough to the prisoners. Those that had gone behind the backs of their superiors to help - they got a pass and were highly respected. Now, they ran their own little gangs. 

Jango wondered who’d offer the Jedi protection. Or if he’d be isolated. He finished his inspection of the guards and then turned his nose towards the long hallway that now held rooms in which all manner of information was gotten. A long hallway lit with ancient flame torches that had to be dipped into an accelerant and then lit on fire. Chains rattle here or there, and screams from two other rooms could be heard. 

Jango opened the door to room 3 where Xort had hauled the Jedi up into the air. All four limbs restrained with chains to different rings, two on the ceiling, two on the floor. And under his bare feet is a pad full of spikes. Blunted but standing on it did hurt. It was an old Torture technique they used specifically on Jedi. 

Kenobi stood there, breathing hard and trying to be brave. Jango admired the man for a second. Leaning against the door jam, arms crossed. Cody and Rex behind him. He is young and lean muscled. The red hair is a bit abnormal for the galaxy, a testament of his Stewjonie heritage. 

“Isn’t he beautiful.” Jango muttered. 

“Yes sir, too bad he isn’t Mando.” Cody replied. Jango hummed at that. Kenobi trembled; Turing to find some comfortable way to stand. There is none. 

Kenobi took a deep breath then, obviously trying to find a way to take the pain of standing on the blunt spikes. Without the Force, he belonged to them. 

“Men, are you ready?” Jango said, entering the room. 

“Yes,” both Cody and Rex replied. Jango waved Xort out, the man’s gleeful visage dismantled into heady anger but he left all the same. 

“I told you everything about the mission, what is this about?” Kenobi asked. Brave. Bold, and massively stupid. Jango found he was rather glad of it though. It saved him time explaining. How the Jedi kept endearing himself in this way also made Jango want him all the more. 

“I don’t need anything from you, this time.” Jango said. Taking a turn around his helpless Jedi. He hadn’t noticed before that Xort had removed the trousers and that Kenobi is naked as the day he was born. He had a rather round and firm behind that would be perfect for a bit of strapping or caning. 

Kenobi grit his teeth; “Than what do you want?” he asked, voice low and as steady as he could get it. Jango stopped to stand in front of him. Now a few inches taller, Kenobi could look straight into Jango’s eyes. 

“I just need you to endure.” Jango said. “What I am about to do may not make sense now; and you do not need to understand why I am doing this. Only that I am.” He smiled. Kenobi nodded. Now looking a bit more worried - highly resigned to also not getting an answer either. Jango gripped the Jedi’s chin in his hand. Keeping their gazes locked. 

“This isn't about you. But you're the best option I've got.” Then Jango let go and stepped back. He paced away and behind Kenobi who didn't bother to try and follow the movement. 

The first strike got a surprised grunt out of the Jedi. Rex and Cody turned away. Obviously distracted by more than the meaningless torture their Lord was putting the Jedi through. 

“Bring up the hollo surveillance.” Cody said. 

“Got it.” Rex replies. 

*~*~*

Obi-Wan is unable to follow the conversation. His attention being taken up by the paddle making use of his backside. This wasn't a punishment fit for an enemy. If his Mandalorian history was correct. A spanking like this was reserved for sweet pets that has broken rules. 

Obi-Wan bit down on his lip. Refusing to give in. He wibbled on the blunt nails. The pain is sharper than the strikes from the paddle; he isn't sure which one hurts more. 

He is unbalanced by a particularly roguishly, hard swat; this time not with the rounded edge of the paddle. But something a bit more straight and narrow. 

He knew what it was at about four more swats in; a switch made out jubboa wood. A native Mandalorian tree renowned for its ability to bend easily. Children feared it when wielded by a parent or older sibling. If the tip struck you - as Fett is doing at that moment - it feels like a bee sting. But when the width of the branch is lain it feels like rubber snapping. Both hurt. 

He did his best to take it like the Jedi he always strives to be. He can't help a whisper of a whimper - however - due to another harsh strike of the tip. 

*~*~*

Jango upped his game when he realized that the Jedi was going to be stubborn. Cody and Rex are monitoring the surveillance system but so far nothing positive. 

He had switched from a round, normal paddle to the switch and wasn't holding back. The Jedi took it well. Jango couldn't help but be proud of him. This one is a jewel. One to keep and care for selfishly. 

But. He had other things to do first. Jango put the switch aside on the table of implements. the Jedi’s buttox and upper legs are a sweltering, angry red. 

Jango makes his way to the front. His hand went into the ginger hair; jerking his captives head up. Tired pupils full of pain looked at him. 

“I know this is hard for you to do but I need you to scream for me.” Jango whispered. 

“Why?” Kenobi whispered back. Curiously. Not because he was spiteful. He was genuinely curious. 

“Innocent people will die.” Jango replied. 

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Kenobi frowned. Looking quite untrustful. A far cry from the somewhat submissive entity he took on before. Jango smiled, he found he loved how this man could make himself not a target, then be bold enough to question his intentions. 

Jango stepped back and around. He made sure to rattle some implements to make Kenobi hear and gain some fear. When he turned back, the trembling Jedi had his eyes closed. Doing his best to prepare himself for whatever punishment awaited him.

“I do not lie to an enemy.” Jango replied. He stood in front of Kenobi once more, a hypo-spray in hand. It glinted in the dank light of the torture room. “I will admit that I am using you as bait. For that to work you need to scream.” 

He shot Kenobi with the hypo-spray. Unlike most shots, this one hurt going in and continued to hurt. It made all one’s veins glow with fire and the brain's pain reactors overstimulated. Kenobi keened as he wiggled on the blunt spikes. It also worked double double time and lasted for some hours. Long after he was done getting what he wanted from Kenobi, even the slightest touch would hurt and make him scream or cry. 

It was a horrible drug, but useful. 

“I won’t break you.” Jang said, turning to go about his business. “I like you as you are.” he picked up a cane. “But, I also have a duty, and that doesn’t include being merciful to Jedi.” 

He turned his attention to distressing Kenobi’s ass and thighs. His legs were slightly parted and so he smacked the delicate insides to a jewel red tone in rapid succession. Each time he gained a scream or cry of pain from the Jedi hanging before him. 

He didn’t stop, not when Cody reported that he’d gained the evidence they needed, not when Rex suggested that it might be a bit much. Or when his wrist began to complain. He only stopped when the Jedi had screamed himself hoarse and fell unconscious. 

If he had stopped at any time before that. 

The Jedi would have suffered, and going until he couldn’t take it anymore is the practical and most merciful thing to do. Jango isn’t certain why - he had said he wouldn’t - but. Satine would have insisted upon it. He decided to blame it on his wife. She tended to bring out the best in him. 

~*~

Jango stood to the side as a hover-stretcher was brought in. “be careful.” he told the guards before they could simply dump the unconscious prisoner onto the stretcher. “The nerve drug won’t wear off for a few hours, but he isn’t to be touched unless absolutely necessary. If he has a panic attack, com me, and he is to be given a blanket and a meal with water.” Jango detailed the treatment mostly because he knew that some unsavory guards sometimes picked over their commands and “didn’t hear” a lot of other commands. 

They nodded in unison. 

“If any mistreatment is dealt upon this man without my explicit permission, there will be blood. And it won’t be his.” Jango narrowed a glare onto them. They nodded again then took the Jedi away. 

Rex and Cody drew near to Jango when they were alone to show him what was on the Holo; “We’ve dispatched an agent to follow and report back with details.” Cody reported. 

“Good.” Jango nodded. 

Beating the Jedi produced exactly what he needed. A lead to this illegal slavery ring. Jango took a deep breath. Now he needed the closest fresher possible.


	6. Rayshe’a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue is on it's way but does that mean it will work???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update on my birthday, but when I came back to the story I decided it wouldn't do to post such a short chapter. Also. I didn't want to catch up to my writing in real time. So I held off a few days to build up on six and seven. and since I believe Im pretty far into seven, I felt that I could definitely post. 
> 
> I am going to try and post a chapter after I get done with a chapter; it might be edited or it might not be. Its a toss up. lol. 
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who has been reading this. I appreciate all of your kind comments. Thank you.

**_~*~_ **

**_Rayshe’a_ **

**_~*~_ **

**_Mando Word list -_ **

**_Shu’uck - Mistake_ **

**_~*~_ **

Obi-Wan woke hours later. His nerves hurt, pins and needles flared every time he moved. He took a deep breath, just trying to not cry. He couldn’t do that. He could handle it. Yet, as he tries to sit up, Obi-Wan can’t help a scant escape of a whimper. His bottom and legs hurt, while he knows the pain should be far more manageable than it is at the moment. Though that might be the nerve drugs. 

“Cheaters” Obi-Wan muttered to the darkness. It’s inky black and somehow it’s too easy to imagine himself in his Knight’s quarters back at the Jedi Temple. The mouse eaten blanket reminded him too much of the rough cotton blankets that decorated practically every bed in the temple. Even the stone ledge and hay he lied on reminded him a bit of the stiff mattress. He did not miss it. 

Jedi did not need things, he did not need the comfort the image gave him; in the darkness and without the Force, he decided that for once he could have this small amount of comfort just to get him past the next few hours. To the next interaction with the guards, to the next interaction with the prisoners. To the next interaction with Fett. 

He imagined himself making tea for his Master, pre-Anakin. He ignored his memories of being rejected. He wanted that feeling he got when he was thirteen and glad to finally have someone who saw him and wanted him. Obi-Wan ignored all his doubts, which were too easy to think about right now. Force-less and post-spanking, they lingered at the back of his mind. That he hadn’t actually been wanted. That he put too much work into something that would never come to fruition. 

Hell, the Council only let him take his trials so early because Qui-Gon insisted on it, and Obi-Wan, always a good Padawan, didn’t argue with him. These thoughts drag him down to a bad spot in his head; and it is now that other things vie for his attention; his stomach growls and his mouth is dry. His throat hurts from screaming. He bristles as embarrassment rears its ugly head. He tries to remember that he did his best, that he’d been drugged. In the end, even the choice to remain quiet was taken.

He reached out to the Force; trying to reach for something he can’t and doing his best to retain the Jedi composure they were all so famous for; all he finds is emptiness even though he knows it is in the stone. That it is in the rodents that make their homes in the dungeon’s. Or the Carrion birds that eat the dead bodies of the prisoners who couldn’t hack it anymore. Or those whose ticket had been punched by the Duchess. 

He shivers when he fails, he sighs deeply. Tiredly. Closes his eyes. He needs to get all the rest he can. Before Fett comes back for another session. 

~*~

Xort and his cohort walked down the long, abandoned passageway. Fett didn’t want Kenobi anywhere near the rest of the prisoners. He had assigned one guard who was easily bribed, and so he “ignored” Xort and his companion. 

He smiled. The Jedi would make a nice slave offering to the Zygerrian Empress. Miraj would like to have one of those on a leash at her feet. No doubt she’d pay a lot more for one too. Sure, the Hutts had a price as well. Xort had put the word out to all the underground crime syndicates he knew of. Black Sun was interested. It was too bad the Jedi Scum wasn’t a Master. He’d fetch more credits. Status was something in the black underworld. Anyone who wanted a Jedi Pet wanted on who could easily be drugged or tortured into complacency or young enough to brainwash. 

All is still in the cell when he arrives. Their single flame lamp is put to the side and he gets out the keys. The main prison had a lot more bio locks. Xort is lucky indeed that the Jedi dog was put into a cell with an ancient lock that needed a key to open. 

The man is sleeping. And doesn’t move when Xort moves towards him. Nor does he move when Xort puts another hypospray against the naked flesh. He puts two of his fingers on Kenobi’s pulse point. He counts them, and it gets slower and slower. Assured that the man is out cold. He motions to his friend. Who is taller and buff. The Mando has muscles that could crush a tree. 

Xort backs away as Usan picked the Jedi up, gently, and clutched the body to his chest. He was bigger than most Mandalorians. Especially those of the Rich cast. Who tended to be more slender, pale and graced with yellow/gold hair. As the blood lines tapered off into another house, people got darker skin and hair. But the spirit of Mandalor is in all of them. 

“Let’s hurry.” Xort said. Usan nodded. But frowned. 

“Shouldn’t we wait to sell him, what if Lord Fett asks for him?” he asked. 

“If that happens we’ll just fake a prison break.” Xort waved a hand. 

Usan didn’t say anymore, doubting that such a plan would work. However, if he were to get his family out of debt he had to do as Xort Chavern demanded. Otherwise he’d be sold to some mine in the outer reaches of space and his sister and mother to a brothel. He couldn’t do that to them. 

He followed Xort with their prize. All the while wishing he could actually do something about it. 

~*~

“Here we go.” Jango said. He sat by the window in his room. Shades of blues and greens decorated the place. He is dressed in his lounge pants and a long light blue tunic shirt. There is a tea service at his side. And the holo-display on the Jedi’s cell. 

He had to push away feelings of guilt as he watched the Jedi wake an hour after he’d been deposited in that cell as bait. He was in pain. The tracker they had embedded into him also gave him a way to look at his vitals. The nerve drug was just starting to wear off. The Jedi didn’t seem too interested in exploring. And soon had lied back down to go to sleep. 

Two hours later, Xort Chavern and Usan Treg had shown up. Treg was not a paid Guard. He was visiting with Xort. But the name sounded familiar. 

Jango’s spies had put together a list of people who had done business with the loan company he was still quietly investigating. Some of his aid’s thought he should leave that to the grunts. Which he had done the first time around. That’d been a kriffing shu’shuk. He’d fired a lot of people when he found out that they’d been paid off; or if others had operated under the wrong assumptions and hadn’t bothered to actually figure out facts. A lot of them went to the mines. 

Though, now that he thinks about it. Xort Chavern and his family was listed as a victim in all of this; but….what if the opposite is true? Why would he want Kenobi unless  **_HE_ ** is the one running this illegal scam and slavery ring. 

Yes. It all started to make sense now. 

Jango stood. He wrung his comlink for Cody and Rex. They had a sting to plan. 

He cringed, he also had a wife to explain things too. 

He sat down and began to compose a message asking for an emergency get together in their marriage chambers that night. He wasn’t asking permission. He was just keeping her in the loop. 

~*~

“He’s clean.” a Falleen by the name of Am Brin waved the medical wand over the prone form of Xort’s most prized possession. 

She puts the wand away. The Jedi is naked, needs to be cleaned up. Shaved at least. She steps away. Dark hair swinging behind her. The abandoned asteroid happened to be a very good hide out for the slavery ring. They’d stayed away for five Coruscanti months, and now felt it was safe to hold another auction in the place. Which is why every slave was searched for a tracker. 

“So, there isn’t a tracker?” Xort asked, “because if there is…” 

“Don’t threaten me, Chavern. I am not one of your black mail lackeys.” She hissed back at him. “And don’t forget that you  _ owe  _ me.” The Faleen narrows red eyes at the man. 

Xort snorted, trying to not be intimidated. “Whatever. Just get him ready for the private auction.” 

“I will do whatever I wish and you won’t kriffing complain about it.” she shot back. Xort frowned, but went away with his theoretical tail tucked between his legs. 

&*&*&*

Darsha led the way through the cavern; it is odd that the slavers decided to have the auction in the same place twice. Sure, they had changed the spot five separate times before Obi-Wan had been captured. But so far this was strange, the Force pushed at her and Bant as they made their way through. A warning. 

Not of something to happen now, but in the future. 

Darsha narrowed her eyes. Her visions of recent had been very abstract and not at all clear; the Force normally made things succinct for her. Everyone was different, and the Force molded itself to those who were sensitive to it. It flowed like a river, and no matter what, eventually, it would get through to someone. 

Darsha sighed as she stopped; “This is it, are you certain?” she turned to Bant. The younger Jedi knight nodded. “I got Obi-Wan into this.” she said. 

“You assembled a team who could get the job done, neither of you knew that Reeft would be used by your enemies to destroy the ship and keep you from getting home. They think they destroyed you. After we get him back, we’ll look into that incident.” Darsha promised. 

Bant nodded again. She didn’t exactly know what to say to that so she let Darsha’s words lie where they fell. 

&*&*&*

Am Brin slowly eyed the human male; Kenobi stared at a spot behind her head, obviously disassociating from being cleaned by her attending slaves, and readied for the upcoming auction. Or it could be a Jedi trick. Just because his arms are held back by a leather sleeve, laced tightly and his hands encapsulated in leather mitts, doesn’t mean he isn’t dangerous. 

She could only hope that the auction went as planned; she wanted as far away from Xort as she could possibly get. She nodded to a slave attendant who hurried the human away. Chains rustled behind him, he was taken to the back of the awaiting line of slaves. 

Xort was off at the bar; a portable one was set up at every event. He wanted to show off his prize. He wanted the highest price for the Jedi, and by the looks of things, the aliens gathered here would pay a handsome price. 

&*&*&*

Bant sipped at a Meteor Blaster as she scanned the crowd. Darsha was doing the drinks that night. Her cover as bartender garnered a lot of information that they otherwise might not have. She made Bant’s drink a virgin, because they couldn’t risk getting sloshed. And alcohol is not something that Bant’s species could have very well. She couldn’t help but remember the one time the four of them snuck out of the Temple to go to their first bar. 

It was a harrowing night. If she recalled it correctly. She held back on the longing part of the feelings which went with that memory. Oh to be a Padawan again where your only worries was your next test and if your Master had found out about your latest excapade. 

It was easier times she thought about; because if she didn’t she’d be making her way over to the line of slaves being shown off before the auction got underway. Obi-Wan is at the back, he isn’t looking around the crowd, he isn’t actually doing anything. He looked tired and just….done with life. 

Bant swept her large eyes away. She wanted to look as if she were looking at all the slaves when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a Mandalorian standing behind her. He held a drink in his hand as well. 

“I see you’re looking at my slave.” he said. 

“Which one?” she asked. “There seems to be a lot this time.” 

“The one in the back, the one drawing the crowd.” Bant looked and indeed there were all sorts poking and prodding at Obi-Wan. She could tell they all liked his looks. 

“I suppose. But there are others here.” 

“True, but mine is a Jedi.” 

“What’s the use in enslaving a Jedi?” Bant asked, getting better acquainted with her character. “They’re troublesome creatures.” she scoffed. 

“True, but one you can control is very rare.”

“I hear they make good assassins, if they don’t go rogue.” she leveled a baleful look on him. 

“Or, you could make him a chamber slave.” 

“While every girl has fantasies of a Jedi tied up in their bed…” she would have finished with something very witty if a rock wall hadn’t been blown up right nearby and the crowd went running when Clone Troopers poured out of the debris the blast left behind. 

Bant was swept away by the crowd; in all the chaos she lost Darsha, but then she saw Obi-Wan and the other slaves. Their owners were trying to get their property back. And the man she had been talking too was making his way over to Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan didn’t watch as the Mandalorian Army swarmed the place. Bant knew she wouldn’t get to him in time. Though, she tried, a hand on her arm stopped her and she turned to see Darsha. Hair askew and a wild look in her eye. 

“Run.” is all she said. 

  
  



	7. Resol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions have consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another chapter to this fiction and decided to upload today. I have so many days off this week and it kinda looks like I might get more off; I dunno if I want to expound on that here. What's funny is that when I write fic my a/n becomes a sort of time capsule. Like "this is what is happening blah, blah, blah. have fun with this update." 
> 
> on the plus side. no one has to wait on that cliff hanger. lol.

“Bat te ground!” the lead trooper yelled in Mando’a followed by others; all with blasters at the ready. Obi-Felt as if everything were going far too slow. But, not in the way that fights tended to do. His head is fuzzy from the drugs and all he really wants to do is sleep for a thousand years. There’s screaming around him from the other terrified slaves. 

He gets yanked to the ground, some of the owners try for their slaves but get blasted for their troubles. These Mando’s don’t really want to capture people. This is a raid, and it's supposed to be gruesome. 

Obi-Wan is aware of a Mando in sleek golden armor coming up to him; and he’s aware of the hand on his shoulder. But his mind is somewhat else where as he tries to keep it together. 

“Cuyir gar alright?” he is asked. 

Obi-Wan isn’t certain what to tell the Mando. He’s been whipped for practically no reason that he can see, he’s been kidnapped - if being kidnapped from your captor is a thing - and he’s been injected with drugs he didn’t consent too. Right now his life is a mess. 

He finally just shook his head in an “yes” motion. The Mando seemed to take it as it was given and stood up; “Find all the slavers.” it barked to a familiar blue armored silhouette. Who nodded then started to bark orders and the troops began their hunt. 

The Mando above him took his helmet off and Obi-Wan stared up at Jango Fett. The man watched as species of all sorts were gathered and organized into owner and slave. He stood in front of Obi-Wan, not allowing anyone but his men near. 

Obi-Wan didn’t move from his spot. He knew this was not the time to escape. If he were to escape he should have done it by now. However, with the drug still in his system any attempt would have been a complete disaster. 

Obi-Wan lent against the cold, rocky wall behind him. Jango shifted to watch him. Obi-Wan didn’t look up. If he wasn’t spoken to than he doesn’t know why he should pay attention at all. He’s just…

So…

Tired….

&*&*&*&

Kix clambered through the debris of the shattered rock to join the main Commando team; He always took a look at anyone injured and the slaves to see who got drugged so that the case against the slaver’s would be cut and dried. He couldn’t help but smirk a bit when he saw Lord Fett standing directly in front of his Jedi. 

Not that he acknowledged the Jedi as his; the Jedi even looked a bit comforted to be kneeling at Lord Fett’s feet. He traipsed over to see Kenobi first. 

“Is there blood?” he asked as Jango took a step to the side. 

“No. but I do think he got drugged.” 

“Don’t they all?” Kix asked. 

“The others seem more away, Kenobi didn’t even try to escape.” 

“Huh, it must be Provid….that one tends to make people very tired.

Kix said as he approached the Jedi. He gently tapped at Obi-Wan, but found him to be entirely passed out. 

“Convenient.” Kix muttered. 

“You have full permission to do what you must.” Jango said. “If that’s what you're worried about, it’s not as if slaves can give their consent.” 

“This one is a prisoner, he was supposed to be sent the the mines eventually, but if you claimed him…” 

“I would never do such a thing, the wife would be…” 

“Did you see how she looked at him in the throne room?” Kix said, he set about gaining a blood sample and checking vitals. 

“Yes…” 

“I don’t think she’d be adverse to the suggestion. But, I don’t recommend sending him to the mines today, he needs to recover.” 

“Recover from what?”

“He’s malnourished, dehydrated and the drugs don’t count. And I think you drugged him something else before he was kidnapped. So. I want him to be in my Prison medical bay for at least a standard Coruscanti week.” 

“That’s six days.” Jango said. 

“Huh? Six day to claim him? That sounds good.” Kix said then from the bag he’d brought with him, he brought out a thermo blanket. He shifted Kenobi so he was able to get it around him. He would die from Hypothermia if they just left him leaning against the cold rock wall. 

Then, he left Jango to his guard duty. 

&*&*&*&

Bant wanted to slam her fist into the bulkhead wall; she and Darsha had been able to get to their ship and make a fast getaway before the Mando’s could get a barring on their light speed jump point. It wasn’t what she had envisioned happening. Obi-Wan was supposed to be with her. 

_ How did everything just go so wrong so suddenly?  _ She asked herself. But also, what was she going to tell the Council. They’d want to know where she was. They also had Reeft to worry about. 

Bant sighed, and tried to meditate her anger and worry out and into the Force. Let’s just say; her frustration was blocking her from it entirely. Bant felt frustrated at that. She didn’t get this way. She knew how to keep her cool and how to release her feelings. 

So why was it so damned hard? 

Big, fat, tears started to roll down her face from her bulbous eyes. She squeezed them shut and did her best to open herself up to the Force. But, she couldn’t. Instead she lay down on the meditation cushion and brought her knees to her chest, and for the first time in years, cried her heart out. All of her sorrows and worries, all the things a Jedi is not allowed to acknowledge. She did it then. 

Even her anger at Obi-Wan for saving her and Reeft. She had some very not nice thoughts about the other. She acknowledged each one. Each one got a sob and soon enough she had soaked the cushion beneath her head. 

A slight knock on the door then its opening is all the warning she got before Darsha came in with a cum of tea. “Hey.” she said meekly. She knelt besides Bant and held the cup out to her. 

Bant sat up; “Sorry, you probably felt me, huh?”

“You were projecting a lot. I’m really sorry. I shouldn't have brought you.” Darsha replied. She put an arm around Bant; “I’ve never had a raid before. I am glad we were able to get away…”

“Without Obi.” Bant reminded her. 

“I know, but we have some other problems.” Darsha huffed a sough as she let her stress flow into the Force. Bant lent near her and the two soon found themselves in an embrace. 

“The council is going to be so mad at us.” 

“Don’t you know anything yet?” Darsha muttered. “The Council will be  _ disappointed _ .” The complaint met with silence from Bant but Darsha felt her agreement in the Force. 

“Oh well, what is and is and we must do the Will of the Force.” Darsha said. 

Then, the two females sat in silence for a long time. 

&*&*&*&

Kix looked up the holo-clipboard he held. He was going over the inventory for Lord Fett’s flagship; the planet Tremulara had petitioned the Mando’a government to join their space. They were looking to not pay so much in export tax. And Fett planned to meet them in the Northern Territory. It wasn’t strictly run by Mandalore. However, the Republic kept clear of the space. Letting the smugglers, slavers and other such unsavories find refuge in its asteroid belt. 

The very same asteroid belt they had just raided and re-gained the Jedi from; Kenobi laid on one of the medical beds, dead to the world. The problem with Provid is that it makes patients not react as they should. So, if anyone asked why Kenobi hadn’t tried an escape, the answer would - if anyone asked Kix that is - be that Kenobi probably felt too tired or woozy to do such a thing. He would have been caught post haste. 

And maybe angering Fett was a bad idea no matter who you are; though kix had money on Satine that she was far harder than her husband. But, she kept herself to the halls of the Parliament building and her private royal wing. Prefering to let Fett have the control of space. 

Kenobi let out a sigh as he shifted in the bed, he then soon settled. Kix didn’t need any guards in the med chambers. He could handle the Jedi just as well as any of Fett’s men. Kenobi didn’t seem to want to fight even when he wasn’t drugged. 

Kix suddenly remembered that he never did look at the Jedi’s blood tests. He brought up the newest medical records; the levels of red and white blood cells weren’t the best he’d ever seen. The Jedi was suffering from malnutrition and dehydration. Kix pursed his lips and got up from his chair. 

He had been fine with Kenobi just sleeping the drugs off, but he seemed to be in worse shape than Kix had suspected. He gently laid Kenobi onto his back from his side. And rolled up the cuff of the medical garments he’d dressed Kenobi in after a short bath. 

Then he washed his hands and got his equipment ready; it didn’t take him long to pop a needle into an artery in Kenobi’s hand and start a saline solution. 

He sat back in the chair he’d pulled up to do that work and just watched Kenobi gently sleeping away in the bed. He’d go to the mines soon enough. At least, as soon as the trials for the traitors were over. Kix was almost sad to see him go. Though he didn’t know Kenobi well, it seemed that Fett really liked him. 

Kix wondered if Fett would take his advice or not about claiming the Jedi. 

For some odd reason, he didn’t think Satine would actually oppose the move. 

&*&*&*&

Satine smiled when her husband finally holo-called her; “How did the raid go?” she asked. 

“Fine, they hadn’t sold anyone and we were able to capture most of the slavery ring. They are being transported back for trial. Will you be head of it?” Jango asked. All business. 

“Of course, we can’t have this going on. Are we going to take the Tremlara’s up on their offer? They want to send a consort.” Satine replied. 

“Only if it will benefit Mandalore in the end.” Fett said. “Besides, all we have to do is house them, correct?” 

“You will have to get them pregnant to seal the deal.” Satine said. 

“We don’t have an open marriage.” Fett replied. 

“Cultures have been doing this for years, as long as we make it clear the the Consort hasn’t any power in the Palace and there will not be any usurping of our power, then I don’t see why I should care if you get them pregnant or not.” Satine shrugged. 

“And what of the Jedi? What shall we do with him?” 

“The mines are no place for a beauty like him” 

“Indeed” Jango agreed; “I was thinking about making him a private servant.” 

“Or chamber slave?” 

“Would you approve?” 

“I won’t lie to you, my dear, but I do enjoy the thought of having a Jedi at our side to show how strong Mandalore is.” 

“Then it is agreed?” Jango asked. 

“Yes, we will accept the Consort from Tramulara and the Jedi.” 

“Thank you, wife.” 

“Anything for you, my dear.” 

  
  



	8. E'tad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions have Consequences. Bant is about to learn what she must face back at the Temple, and Obi-Wan gets some gentle treatment for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who has read this story.Thank you all so very much.   
> i got farther into chapter 8 and so I decided to post. I also thought that eleven days was a long time between updates so here I am. 
> 
> It's also been really hectic with life right now; I haven't done the quarantine because I'm one of the front line people. So, work has had to take precedence over other stuff. which I am very sad for. Because I do love this story. I don't usually fall in love with my work but I would say this one I have. 
> 
> anyway, please enjoy this update.

Obi-Wan took a long, deep breath when he finally awoke; normal. Well, almost as normal as one can be when kept from the Force. The drugs he’d been given must have finally cycled through his system. His body ached. Not as much as before, Obi-Wan suspected he’d been far too drugged out over the past few days to feel much of anything. 

“Awake?” a pleasant voice asked from above. Obi-Wan blinked his eyes open and looked up at a visage that was almost an exact copy of Fett’s. Though, he knew it wasn’t because of the uniform the man was wearing. 

“I’m Kix, I’m your Healer for the moment.” he said. “Don’t panick, but there is a needle in your hand. But I don’t think you need it. Can I remove it?” 

Obi-Wan is somewhat taken aback that the man was speaking to him in basic; yet, he nodded his head. He watched as Kix carefully removed the needle and bandaged the spot it had been. He flexed his hand to see if he could use it despite the bandage. 

The door to med bay swished open and two of the Commando’s that had raided the slave ring entered; One in blue armor. One that Obi-Wan recognized as being at his side during his first interview with the Duchess. 

“Is he alright?” the man asked as he pulled his helmet off. 

“He is right here.” Kix said with a slight frown. 

“Oh, of course. Apologies, are you alright?” the question is put forth to him. 

“Better,” Obi-Wan mulled the question over for a few seconds before settling on that. Then, “Why am I not with the rest of them?” 

The sudden realization that he was on the med deck with the Troopers, no one else about, not restrained, meant something important. Something Obi-Wan isn’t sure he really wanted to contemplate. 

“Lord Fett has made a decision.” The other trooper took his helmet off. “I’m Rex, and that’s Cody. Don’t mind his rudeness too much.” 

“I don’t think I follow…” Obi-Wan licked his lips. His mouth is dry and his throat is a bit rough. Maybe from screaming, or the drugs. Or just being anxious about everything all of the time. 

“About your future here on Mandalore.” Cody supplied. “But, he’ll tell you soon. As for now, just relax. It’ll take another day to get back to our planet. They really traveled far to have that slave auction.” 

“What about those who took me?” Obi-Wan asked. “Does….” he stopped. Not certain as to what he should call Fett. Obviously the last name would do, but in these circumstances they probably would want a title or respect from him. 

“Lord Fett will do for now.” Kix said, seeing the anxiety welling up in his patient. 

“Lord Fett…” Obi-Wan nodded. “I didn’t escape.” 

“We know.” Rex said. “Uh, it was a set up. They were supposed to kidnap you. There’s a very small tracking chip somewhere in your body. It’s made differently, top secret stuff really and we shouldn’t be telling you this but…” 

“Ah.” Obi-Wan nodded. “I see where this is going.” 

“We did catch the ones who took you, you’ll have to tell about your time being their captive.” Rex informed him. 

“How do I do that?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“You don’t know much Mando’a?” Kix asked. 

“I learnt enough.” Obi-Wan informed them. “To ask for a bathroom and such.” 

“Traveler jargon isn’t going to work in court.” Rex soured. 

“Indeed.” Cody agreed. 

“We’ll have to ask for a translator.” Kix finally informed them. 

Obi-Wan had a sudden pang of guilt over not telling them that he knew their language. However, at the same time it is one of the things they hadn’t taken from him. He knows he shouldn’t feel this way, that it is very un-Jedi like. He can’t help it much, and let’s himself feel a little bit petty about the whole thing. Just a fleeting moment, nothing more than that. 

Obi-Wan watches the others speak above him; he isn’t too interested in the trial; he should be working on escaping, but he isn’t too interested in that either. He can’t figure it out. He should be looking for every way he can to escape. He should be hoping that his friends would come and get him; but then he hopes they never do. 

The Jedi Council would never allow anyone to get him; as far as the Temple are concerned he might as well be dead; they won’t even acknowledge it. The books will be updated with “leave of absence” and that’ll be it. He could be anywhere in the Galaxy, he could be doing anything else and the Council would summon him back or send a team after him. 

But lost and captured in Mando space? 

Forget about it. 

“Kenobi, are you alright?” Kix asked, Obi-Wan blinked. He hadn’t realized that he’d wondered off with his thoughts. So much for living in the moment.

“Yes, thank you.” he replied. Somewhat still distracted. 

&*&*&*&

Xort growled at the guards who stood about the prison barge he and the other slaver’s had been trapped on; his plan to get rich by selling one Jedi had gone to the pitts and he wasn’t too happy about it. 

And now he could just hope to go to the Mines; he might be able to salvage something there; but if the Duchess chose death for him. That is the endgame. He couldn’t come back from that. 

He needed a game plan; and he didn’t even know what he’d do. Besides, grovel for mercy. Also, plans of revenge swirled about his head; all are very tempting. Plans from re-kidnapping the Jedi to keep for himself/sell off at a later date. To killing Fett and the Duchess and take the throne of Mandalore for himself. 

But, what he needed are allies. 

And he knew he’d find them in the Mines. 

&*&*&&*&

Bant took a deep breath; they had arrived back at the Coruscant Temple. No one had met them in the hanger but Darsha had hurried off somewhere to do something. She had merely told her to go and meditate. So, to her rooms Bant went. 

Garen had not come to greet her and apparently Reeft was still under sedation. Obi-Wan would have, she couldn’t help but think. He would have been there to help her lick her wounds and comfort her. She wanted someone to hug her. To help her come up with a plan. 

She didn’t even care who it was. Anyone would have worked. Even if they said things she didn’t want to hear. That their trip had been in vain, that there wasn’t a hope in the galaxy of getting Obi-Wan back. 

But, her main question….

Why do the Jedi abandon other Jedi????

&*&*&*&*&

Mace Windu was not impressed by the two Jedi Knights standing before himself and the rest of the Council; the sky beyond the windowed tower is golden and rosy pink. The sky traffic buzzes around the Jedi Temple. The ancient building had been built in a place of humbleness by the original Jedi monks that had been introduced to their Force talents by Alien’s from another galaxy. 

Sometimes Mace wondered what they would say if they could see where the Jedi stood today; under the thumb of the Senate. A fear move done after the thousand year war with the Sith. Mace internally hated it. He wanted more for the Jedi. 

He wanted more for these two. 

“What were you thinking?” he asked. The council had been otherwise silent after taking the whole story in. “What made the two of you think you could go in there and get anyone without our permission.” 

“I have full permission.” Darsha said. Not dissuaded at all. “I go and buy slaves all the time. We have a place we bring them to learn how to integrate back into the society of their choice.” 

“Kenobi is lost to us, and there he must stay. Jedi do not travel into Mandalore.” Depa put out. “It is against the treaty we signed with them, which took some very hard work. If he is alive, he will either have to find a way to live, or find a way to die.” 

“But Obi-Wan…” Bant started. 

Depa held up a hand: “Made his choice. He sacrificed himself for you and you almost threw his efforts away. I have never seen such a selfish choice from any Jedi. And I never expected it from you.” 

Bant hung her head; she did not cry. Because what she had been told was true. From a certain point of view she had been vain to think she could march into that Slave auction and get Obi-Wan. She had overestimated the Mandalorians. She wanted what she wanted. 

She never gave a thought as to what position that might put Obi-Wan if she was ever found out. It would result in his death. 

Darsha was further admonished but Bant didn’t take much notice. Too upset in the truth that had been revealed to her this day. Darsha didn’t seem too upset. She defended them as best she could. 

“I think we should stop any Jedi mission, undercover or not, near the Mandalorian space.” Yula Braylon said. She sat stoically in her council chair. Seemingly unmoved by the story the two had given. Much like Windu. 

“I am sorely tempted to take both of your Titles and dump your asses on the furthest Temple the Jedi have…” Windu put in. Then he took a look around the room. The rest of the Council did not look too comfortable with that idea. 

“But, for now, we are grounding the both of you to the Temple and Garden detail. Dismissed.” 

^*^*^*^*^

Darsha put her arm around Bant as they made their way back to the Night’s wing; “It’s alright, setbacks are distasteful.” she said. 

Bant sighed; “Why didn’t they listen to us?” she asked. 

“Because Jedi do not rescue other Jedi.” 

“He killed a sith.” Bant replied. “Why not go get your sith slayer?” 

“Jedi aren’t supposed to kill. Sometimes we must because it is war or self defence. The fact that Obi-Wan killed, Sith or not, is distasteful to the Council. We must always strive to be good little Jedi and do as we are told. Going against the Council is tantamount to going dark.” 

Bant nodded. She couldn't help but agree. 

^*^*^*^

Garen stomped over to Bant; dressed in new, baby blue robes of the Temple’s caretaker branch; looking down into the vegetable soup she had picked from the cantine closest to the growing garden beds. He didn’t take a seat, he simply crossed his arms and looked down at her. 

“I know what you’re going to say.” she said serenely as she took a bite of her soup. 

“I told you that you’d fail.” Garen pointed out. 

“And?” Bant turned her head upwards to level him with an unfluctuating regard. “I’ve already been lectured by the Council. Usually we all leave it at that. We bask in the gossip about others in the back hallways, but we never talk about it in public.” 

“How can you act like this?” 

“Because I must!” Bant almost never raised her voice, especially at her friends. But right now, when she needed someone the most, Garen wasn’t doing what friends should do. What she, Reeft and Obi-Wan had made oaths to each other about. Garen and Reeft were always the most keen to be jealous of others. To make trouble for herself and Obi-Wan. 

“I don’t care…” 

“That’s your problem. You. Don’t. Care.” Bant wanted to slam her hand on the table. To be angry and upset and to tell Garen where he could go. But, she held back. She covered her anger with her peace, to be dealt with later, when she was alone and she could examine it. 

“I can’t believe you’re saying that?” 

By now many of the Jedi at the other tables had turned to openly watch their fight; Or non fight if Bant did it the right way. Which she is determined to do. But, she is also determined to win. She stood and looked Garen straight in the eye. 

“I am saying it, and you can get over yourself.” and with that, she took up her tray and walked away. She deposited it in the outgoing trays box before leaving the cantine. Garen watched her. As did the other Jedi. 

Once she was gone, they ignored Garen who had to leave to save face with the others. 

  
  



	9. Sh'ehn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins. We meet Tanavoo Trist and Elysshara who both have their own plots for Mandalore.   
> Honestly, Jango and Satine have a lot to do if they are to keep their seats as Mandalore's leaders. And maybe, a Jedi will come in handy. (later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this morning. I wanted to write chapter ten. But I decided that since there is one month until my first wedding anniversary that I should totally update. I also might write an extra one shot for this story to post next month on the first. I need to think of that first though. lol 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their kind words of encouragement. At first I really wasn't expecting such a response to this story. But I am so glad to see that people really like it. I hope that this see's you through your quarantine or your job if you do have to work. 
> 
> Thank you all very much.

Elysshara, daughter of Empress Marora and the late Emperor Gralen sat in the room that she had known all her life. The vast wardrobe was packed and waiting for the servants to cart it off to the ship; Her maid servant had laid out her nightgown and traveling clothing. She’d of course change before they landed. She shouldn’t be anything less than resplendent for Lord Fett. 

Everyone knew that he and Duchess Satine had married to bring together their War Torn planet; Elysshara loved reading, she also loved to research other worlds and cultures. Mandelore happened to be one of her favorites. She had studied long and hard to be able to represent her people well in the strange court she was heading towards. 

However, this had taken a lot of canoodling on her part to get Empress Marora to even think she was clever to offer her daughter as a Consort. Bringing up the past to Mandalorians always got a favorable effect from them. Especially playing up how good at War they just so happened to be. 

Of course, they would never do such a thing, but they also didn’t want the Mando’a to get the idea to invade. So they needed to have someone in the court to represent them. And as the wealthiest family and head of the Tremlara court. She had to do her Duty as Crown Princess. 

She sighed as she looked about at the bareness of her room; she’d miss it here. Her mother was sending along some of her favorite plants to have in the Mandalorian court. Along with all the treasure they would gift Lord Fett and his wife. She doubted they’d be very impressed. Since they could just come and take it. But she hoped they’d understand where her Mother’s rule lay. 

They only ruled because they were rich; if they ever lost their wealth they’d be taken from the Palace and killed somewhere dirty; their bodies would be put on display for the common folk to jeer at. And the next wealthiest family would take their place. As it has been for thousands of years. Not once intruded upon by an outside influence.; and to make certain that they keep this power, her union with Lord Fett had to be cemented. 

She laid back on her bed, for the last time, and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn’t help but pray to the goddess that everything she had planned would go her way. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan stood before a mirror; the prisoner transport ship and Fett’s flag ship had arrived the day before. Kix had transferred him to the Palace medical wing with strict instructions on his health. Obi-Wan is simply glad to get a meal or two. Finally. He’d been starved for a while. He didn’t even care that the food was very simple. 

He had learnt that his station was very low in the Palace Hierarchy; and that food and clothing reflected that. He didn’t mind. While the Jedi Temple didn’t have something like this, it was easy to lose status if one wasn’t careful. One could go from the Brown Robes of the Jedi warrior cast to the Green of the Temple’s Garden Keepers. Or was that blue? Obi-Wan couldn’t remember properly. 

Cody nudged him from behind, and leveled an inquisitive look at him; Obi-Wan stared back. He never could keep in the moment. Master Qui-Gon Jinn had admonished him a lot during his apprenticeship about it. 

“Are you a little nervous?” Cody asked. Being kind. 

“I am doing my best to make sure I remember everything.” Obi-Wan replied. “I am used to serving, it won’t bother me if that’s what you are worried about.” 

By the look of surprise that had crossed Cody’s face, Obi-Wan guessed that wasn’t the answer that Cody had thought he’d get. The Mando’a did think about Jedi in a weird way, Obi-Wan had learnt growing up that a lot of species decidedly did not trust Jedi; and that he and his Master usually had to prove them wrong. 

Obi-Wan broke eye-contact with Cody as the servant placing garments on him came back with the jewelry. She was older than Obi-Wan with blonde hair and green eyes. She had strong features, she wasn’t kind but she wasn’t harsh either. And she had set about admonishing him about proper Palace etiquette as soon as she picked him up from the Healing wing. 

He wore black and gold brocade pants that gathered at his ankles and flared out and about his legs and hips. The golden thread dived about the inkyness of the fabric to create clouds and dragons from eons ago that no one ever saw today. The sleek tunic also had the same dragon motif. The sleeves went to the floor and covered his hands a bit. He desperately wanted to fold his hands under said sleeves. Every time he had forgotten, Harvest smacked his hand to remind him of his station. 

Not a Jedi. Do not hold one’s head high, do not look people in the eyes. Do not speak unless spoken too. Be attentive to Lord Fett and Duchess Satine. Don’t do anything at all without being asked until trained to do otherwise. Harvest may not have a high position in the slave training guild, but she is competent and she had taken him to heel as soon as she had seen him. 

She placed a gold circlet upon washed auburn hair. His beard had been shaven and from his nose a chain hung that is soon connected to his ear. Bangles go on his wrists. The force suppressing cuffs are still in play and Harvest doesn’t linger on them. Even if they don’t go with the aesthetic she is trying for. 

“We keep an accounting of what jewelry was taken to wear during the day, there isn’t a way to steal it.” Harvest muttered to him. 

“I wouldn’t dare.” Obi-Wan replied. The more he looked at himself as she placed the jewelry upon his body, the more he felt anxious. This is not how a Jedi dresses. A simple brown tunic and a lightsaber is usually all one needed. The Jedi disdained any type of fashion as the type he’s been put in. 

But, he isn’t a Jedi here. Obi-Wan reminded himself. His Master's will never see him. So how could they admonish him? And that’s the second time he’s used that word. He always seemed to be in trouble. For once though, someone wanted him. 

Sure, it was his captors. Lord Fett had wanted him since the moment he had laid eyes upon Obi-Wan. He knew that much. But he put his need/want to the side to help those taken to the illegal slave auction. He had come to rescue them personally even. And had stood watch over Obi-Wan while he was drugged to the gills. 

Would Master Jinn have done that? Before Anakin, Obi-Wan had no doubt that Master Jinn would have checked on him but wouldn’t have stood watch. Making sure no one came near him. He thought Obi-Wan could do a lot of things, and Obi-Wan had learnt that he needed to do a lot of things in order for Master Jinn to want him. 

This is no different. 

He needed to look this way to please Lord Fett and his wife; he needed to gain some hierarchy so that one day he could leave. If he even wanted too….

“Are you ready?” Harvest asked. 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan nodded and turned away from the mirror. He couldn’t bear to see himself anymore. If she felt he looked good than he did. He wasn’t going to question it. 

“Chains.” Harvest turned to Cody who had the gold chains in hand. He set about restraining Obi-Wan. Who stood patiently as once again he was made unable to move very well, much less fight. 

“There, does he look proper enough to enter the Trial?” Cody asked. 

Harvest nodded. “I need to take him though, just follow behind us, and Obi-Wan do not forget. You are not to speak unless questioned, and you are to kneel the entire time. When you first meet the Duchess and the Lord, kneel down all the way and touch your head to the floor.” Harvest led him away from the ready chamber and kept reminding him of the steps. 

Obi-Wan took a slow inhale, then let it out. He needed to steady himself. This would be a lot easier if he could access the Force. 

&*&*&*&

  
  


The throne room of the palace is packed with people when Obi-Wan and the other slaves are ushered in. All wore chains; only Obi-Wan was led to the foot of the stairs and made to kneel next to Harvest, and only he wore gold chains. The crowd watched in awe. They all knew what this meant. Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Took as deep a breath as he could and slowly let it out. He hated to be the center of attention. 

Jedi were always taught that unless it was needed; they should blend in with the crowd. Act as if they belonged there. And not give themselves away. Eventually those around them stopped looking and turned back to their gossip. 

The slaves knelt to the left of the dias, and in the middle knelt the slavers; a few were allowed to stand, and next to them were representatives of their houses. They wore robes of dark greens, reds and purple. When Obi-Wan had finally gathered himself enough to sneak a peak - he decided that those would be the ones to go free. 

The beat of several drums announced the arrival of Fett and his wife Satine; a hand on the nape of his neck reminded Obi-Wan not to move. He wasn’t to do anything but kneel there. Harvest didn’t seem to want to take her hand away. Obi-Wan took a little bit of reassurance from her grip on him. It was to ground him, or at least, he liked to think of it that way. 

&*&*&*&*&

(Several moments earlier) 

Tanavoo Trist looked down at her stepson; she had a rather large nose that no one dared to comment on. She was rather sensitive to it. Her beauty lied in her schemes. And boy had she schemed. Her hair is more bituminous than any raven’s feathers Mandalore could boast. 

“If it weren’t for my filial loyalty to your father I would let you rot in those mines.” Tanavoo muttered. They stood in an antechamber. Due to their prestige, Xort had been handed over to her to keep charge of until the trial. Which had come the day after everyone had arrived from the raid. 

“Mother, I have a plan, if you just let it happen I will show you…” 

“Silence, you insolent child.” Tanavoo did not raise her voice but Xort fell quiet anyways. 

“Do you think you can start your reign over Mandalore in that way?” she asked. “I would think not, no one would take you seriously and would kill you straight away. While a Slave Rebellion isn’t a bad idea. It should be used as a distraction. No. I have a better plan than your paltry one.” 

“Of course Mother, I apologize.” Xort replied. 

A knock on the door alerted them then opened. Tanavoo gave her stepson a pointed look. She had taken people out for this position. She wouldn’t lose it, and she’d never let Xort put her into a position like this ever again; his job was bad enough. But not this. 

They entered the grand throne room and stood instead of kneeling. Their dark purple robes glittered in the sunlight that glinted through the large stained glass window depicting one of Mandalore’s most proud moments against the Jedi. 

Tanavoo glanced at the kneeling slaves as they were brought in. One stood out. The one Xort had tried to sell. She would have slapped that idea out of his head if she had known about it. The Jedi wore gold chains, and held himself like the others, but not as gracefully as he hadn't been trained. The woman besides him is also a slave, but one who had worked hard for her position within the guild. 

He would be a problem; Tanavoo decided. Usually she wouldn’t look at one of those ingrates as a Dilemma she’d have to deal with; this one on the other hand screamed “I am trouble.” 

She smirked, she needn’t worry. Her allies would take care of this whole mess. And together they would soon rule Mandalore. 

  
  



	10. She'cu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial of the slavers commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating twice in one day; however, it just so happened that I finished chapter none and so here it is. I hope my Hospital friend enjoys this chapter on her/his/their brakes. You're doing a great job and I am glad this can make your day better. 
> 
> I am so happy that everyone is enjoying this chapter. Good luck. stay safe and don't get sick. 
> 
> Translations - 
> 
> Ni pledge ner oyay at Manda'yaim - I pledge my life to Mandalore
> 
> Nayc outside force Kelir Ni duumir at dishonor ner aliit o'r ibic court - No outside source will I allow to dishonor my family in this court

“How do I look?” Satine turned to her husband. Like all the others they stood in an antechamber, readying themselves for the upcoming trial. Satine didn’t care for her dress; emerald green with lilac accents on the hem. Jango wore his bright gold armour. The reason their rule worked was because Satine could have her trials, and Mandalore wouldn’t feel that their warrior pride had been stepped all over. 

She had learnt early on in her rule that Paficism wasn’t going to work entirely, that there had to be a balance. Hence, why she agreed to the marriage with Jango Fett. He was one of the strongest warriors. He knew how to obtain honor and respect from others. And as soon as they had found out that the Republic/Jedi had raised an Army using clones based on Jango - well, they had to do something. 

And something they did. They had consolidated their power. Planets were falling at their feet without them even trying. Satine was confident that they could keep things going, and make Mandalore even better than before. No longer would they be a war torn planet, or space system, they would wage war to protect their own. And anyone who joined them. The Republic would never think to play around with them. Because Mandalore will always answer the war cries. 

“You look wonderful.” Jango reassured her. He gave her a quick smile. “Come, let’s make sure that justice is served.” 

“Thank you husband.” Satine said. She lent over to give him a quick kiss. He placed his helmet on his head and together they strode into the throne room. The crowd parted for them; soldiers stood among the crowd and along the walkway.

Satine insisted that they walk amongst the crowd at these gatherings to symbolize that the royal family of Mandalore always had the people in their thoughts. It wasn’t something she wanted to stop doing. Jango insisted it was dangerous because they wouldn’t know who would try to kill them - read; her - and so some security was managed. 

“Lords and Ladies, please welcome Duchess Satine Kryze-Fett and Lord Jango Fett.” someone announced. The crowd around them started to bow. And soon they were at the foot of the dais. Satine managed a sideways glance at the Jedi slave. His head was resting on the floor in the ultimate bow of respect. 

She felt a spike of something jolt through her heart. It took her a moment to realize that she was pleasantly surprised; she didn’t dare to turn to her husband. She wouldn’t be able to see his countenance anyway so it was useless to try. 

Satine and Jango reached the top of the stairs; he took up his position on her right, and she sat in the large chair. “Today…” she started in basic. “We will decide the fates of these slavers and the people they have victimized.” 

She glared down at the ten slavers. Some on their knees, others standing. She hated that they had somewhat based their political system on who was richest. While she and Jango had won in the end, none of these people understood the sacrifices they had to make to keep peace on Mandalore. And none of their money would solve anything that she had to deal with on a daily basis.

“Duchess…” a man stepped forwards from the crowd. “I am here to represent these people. We all plead not guilty.” 

“I have evidence that says otherwise.” Satine replied. 

“These people were locating lost family members. They were arrested in the chaos and assumed to be slavers. But they are not.” 

“Duchess, my son is definitely not a slaver.” a woman with dark hair and dark skin stepped forwards. It wasn’t her time to speak but Satine let it go. 

“Lady Trist.” Satine allowed, “do you swear in front of this court?” 

“Ni pledge ner oyay at Manda'yaim. Nayc outside force Kelir Ni duumir at dishonor ner aliit o'r ibic court.” Lady Trist replied, in Mandalorian despite the special allowance Satine had made for their Jedi Slave. 

“I acknowledge your oath.” Satine said, because she had to do it. Internally she was smiting the woman as much as she could. How dare she try to out maneuver Satine at this game. 

“My son was looking for his Lover.” Lady Trist replied. “He was not there to buy slaves.” 

“Or sell them.” The representative put in. Giving the woman a look. 

“We have evidence that says otherwise, play the holo.” she demanded. The room went dark and a blue light filled the space. The holo started with Bothan roaming about with a drink in her hand. After a few seconds, Xort Trist approached her. 

  
  


**_“I see you’re looking at my slave.”_ ** {Xort} **_said._ **

**_“Which one?” she asked. “There seems to be a lot this time.”_ **

**_“The one in the back, the one drawing the crowd.”_ **

**_“I suppose. But there are others here.”_ **

**_“True, but mine is a Jedi.”_ **

**_“What’s the use in enslaving a Jedi?”_ ** {the bothan} **_asked, “They’re troublesome creatures.” she scoffed._ **

**_“True, but one you can control is very rare.”_ **

**_“I hear they make good assassins, if they don’t go rogue.” she leveled a baleful look on him._ **

**_“Or, you could make him a chamber slave.”_ **

**_“While every girl has fantasies of a Jedi tied up in their bed…”_ **

&*&*&*

Obi-Wan wanted to surge forwards and watch Bant; how was she there? Why would she try to rescue him? didn't she know that his capture mean the end of him to the Jedi Temple??? 

He shut his eyes and tried to drown out her voice. Thankfully the holo ended soon enough. 

&*&*&*&

The Holo turned to the raid, but then cut out. The lights came back on. “I am not certain about the others.” Satine said. “But it looks as if your step son knew that he had taken our slave and was intending to sell him.” 

“Duchess, that was a duplicate….” 

“No.” Satine had gone over all the evidence. She knew it all backwards and forwards. “We have holo of him and a cohort taking the Jedi Slave, we have this holo, and DNA of everyone there was taken and matched with our archive. These people have been repeatedly punished for illegal slave dealings.” she said. She would know since she had overseen all the major trials. 

“Duchess, you just said you didn’t know about the others….” 

“They were all id’d in the background of the Holo.” Satine said. “ and I don’t need to explain myself.” 

The crowd murmured. The Jedi Slave had not moved a single inch. “Still, we need to hear from the victims.” she waved her hand. They started on the farthest end. Each slave gave their record of events and their masters. Proving what Satine had suspected, that they were all slaver’s and were trying to get away with being “respected family members going after their loved one’s who had been taken off the street.” 

While that thing did happen, Satine hated that it had a precedence in her court room. 

&*&*&*&

Jango stood a silent sentinel next to his wife and watched as she expertly talked around the Representative and Lady Trist. All knew she was after a higher status than the one she had. Satine and Lady Trist had bumped wills a couple times before. Satine always coming up rosy. 

Still; she was someone to watch. 

Jango found his attention trailing over to the Jedi Slave who hadn’t moved the entire time. His trainer was at his side and had her hand on the nape of his neck. He was very new to their form of slavery. If they didn’t exterminate him, he would always be held by responsible people. Them claiming him is a non issue. But Jango felt it would be brought up and be worked against them. 

The row of slaves slowly told their stories until finally Kenobi’s trainer stepped foreads; “Duchess, I am the tainer for this new slave. Shall I allow him to speak?” she asked. 

Satine could allow it, or she could not. She took a deep look at the slave, then at Lady Trist. “I shall allow it.” 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan gulped when Harvest stepped forwards and asked her question. He gulped air when he heard Duchess Kryze’s allowance of his words. Harvest urged him to sit up. 

“Slave, tell your story.” Harvest said. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure where to start. So he started after the beating that Fett had given him. His words were slow to start, but he found his rhythm after a few moments. He pretended he was giving a report to the Jedi Council. And maybe that helped, maybe it didn’t but everyone gave their absolute attention to him. 

When he was done, Harvest urged him back to the floor. He didn’t want to go down, but did because he absolutely could not allow himself to rebel during this audience. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. _Remember the long game. Don’t make a move yet. You must wait. Patience Padawan._ And if the thoughts sounded like Qui-Gon Jinn, well, only he knew. 

&*&*&*&*

Qui-Gon felt a jolt in the Force; he had been meditating. Anakin was in lessons at the moment and Qui-Gon had been peaceful within the Force. But there was something missing. He didn’t want to admit it. 

But, Obi-Wan wasn’t anywhere to be felt. It was as if he were dead. 

Qui-Gon sighed as he opened his eyes. The Coruscant skyline is bright, speeders raced by and the cushion under Qui-Gon’s buttox felt flat, thin, and uncomfortable. 

Qui-Gon pushed the feeling away; not wanting or unable, to feel the truth. 

&*&*&*&*&

Satine deadpanned as Lady Trist, who insisted that the Holo shown was faked, and that the Jedi Slave was saying things he’d been threatened to say. Satine really wasn’t going to deal with her shenanigans today. So, she held up a hand. 

“Enough. This trial has come to close.” she announced. 

“The slavers on their knees are to be sent to the Mines for life….” the crowd erupted into applause; “and the families of Trist, Burkest and Heg are to pay Ten thousand triads in fines, and Xort Trist is sentenced to three months in the mines.” 

“Duchess…” 

“Lady Trist, one more out of you and it shall be six. This is all the mercy your family will gain from me.” 

“But the Jedi has not been claimed...this sentence is for…” 

“Have you not seen the gold chains?” Jango did not interrupt trials. He hated them and would rather just send everyone to the mines without one. This time, however…. “We have claimed him as ours.” 

Satine stood. “This trial is over, and Mandalore shall prepare for the Arrival of the Consort to be Elysshara of Tremulara in two days. I expect everyone to welcome her into our fold as is her right, and the right of all Tremulara to join us in peace and war.” 

Another applause went up through the crowd along with some cheers. The soldiers took the criminals out. Their families disappeared into the crowd. Nothing else to be done. 

Obi-Wan felt sick all of a sudden. It was over. 

Everything was over. 


	11. Ta’raysh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bant tries to get Qui-Gon on her side. and Obi-Wan isn't as cowed as he looks. One could say he has a few tricks up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to update this morning. I really should write the next chapter before uploading this but I am just far too pleased with myself. ;) 
> 
> I'm taking a LOT of inspiration of this from the Chinese Drama "The Story of Yangxi Palace". These parts are from when the show started and the MC wasn't very high in status. BUT, I am not following the show story beat for story beat. It inspired me to revisit and to start posting this story. Because that was what I wanted to do but I didn't know how to do it. 
> 
> i am also following "The Legend of Hoalan." but only the clips on the Drama channel since its not entirely in subs while TSOYP is. I suggest everyone go an try the first Drama. It is so good. I legit cried. and this is kinda why I am letting my characters have their private moments, even if you know what they are going to do, half the fun is seeing how others will reply. 
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who has read this story. There are also going to be side stories in this universe and I implore everyone who cares to give me a story prompt. :) I think it'll be fun. Just leave them in your comment. I'll make certain to mention you in the A/N section for credit.

**_Qui-Gon Jinn didn’t expect to be pulled aside_ ** ; no less by Bant of all sentients. He didn’t let his feelings show on his face. He didn’t particularly like his former Padawan’s friends; but out of the three Bant had always been the most loyal. 

Which is why she was a failure as a Jedi; one could not even become attached to one’s “friends”. He had hoped he had taught Obi-Wan such, but it turned out that his Padawan had also let this get the better of him. 

“Master Jinn.” she bowed. “I know that I shouldn’t talk to you about this but…” 

“You know and yet you interrupt me?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“Master, please.” 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead, and we should all accept this as the truth.” 

“But we all know it is not the Truth. He is blind to the Force but the Force is telling us that he is alive.” Bant said. “I keep hearing the call…” 

“I will not go after him.” Qui-Gon said. He didn’t particularly enjoy the first time he had to go to Mandalore with his own Master, why would he expose Anakin to it? 

“Mater, you might be the only one who can even get near…” 

“Gardener Eerin, I have made my opinion clear on this matter. Now, let it go.” 

“But this is not the will of the Force.” Bant tried. 

“It is for me.” Qui-Gon frowned, then turned and walked away. 

He ignored the nagging feeling from the Force that he was nothing but a dirty liar. 

&*&*&*&

Bant dug a hole for the flowering River Coast Houseleek; it had sprouted easily and there is a one week window in which to establish it into the garden; it was a new specimen that Jedi Master Peony Lothran had brought back the cycle prior. She had been very excited for the seeds to sprout and was watching Bant carefully establish the plant into the dirt. 

“Do not pour your frustration into it. It has done nothing to you.” Peony said with diffidence. “I know you aren’t happy with what happened but I will not allow you to let your avarice destroy my lovely garden.” 

Bant sighed, taking her hands away from the plant; “You are right Master Lothran. I am sorry. I shall keep my feelings under guard…” 

“I do not agree.” Peony lent against the raised bed. They were in the green house. Many of these plants needed a higher temperature to thrive. She had spent her life growing up amongst the gardens. While she had excelled at everything else, as soon as there was a position open in this area, she had asked for it. 

“I think you should accept your feelings and release them into the Force, but I also think you need to meditate upon them and work through them. Only then will you be able to work at peace here.” 

“How do I do that?” 

“Most Jedi just push their feelings down and away.” Peony cocked her head at Bant. “This is not a punishment, this is a learning opportunity the Council has given you. You’re mission ended in hopelessness, but as Jedi, we only have our Hope.” 

“I hoped so hard, and I thought I was doing what the Force willed me to do…” 

“And you did. Who said that you did not?” Peony asked. 

“Master Jinn…” 

“Master Jinn……” Peony scoffed. “Is a gormless wanker and he gave up a Jedi Padawan who has a lot of potential and will eventually show us just how special he is.” 

“But, do you know Obi?” Bant asked. 

“I do, he liked to come and study here. Because he knew, if no one else accepted him, that plants did.” 

&*&*&*&

Morning is earlier than Obi-Wan liked; once the trial was over he’d been taken to the Slave quarters near one of the lower, palace kitchens. He didn’t think he’d be put into any type of opulent rooms; he also did not think he’d even be allowed near people. He was a trained fighter. But, everyone seemed relaxed around him, if a bit standoffish; he could forgive that, he was a Jedi after all. And all Mandalorians (slaves or not) had an intense hatred/phobia of the Jedi. 

The male slave dorms felt more like the Temple this early in the morning; he was told to wait for the gong to ring before getting up. Others were awake and getting their morning conversations in before they had to shut up and be good slaves. The bedding is old, but smells of jasmine and coarse to the feel. 

Most people would chaff at being brought so low in society. Obi-Wan simply enjoyed having a real bed. The medical bed in Kix’s infirmary was even better than the stone bed of straw he’d had previously. He didn’t want to be back in that room. So he took his blessings when they came and didn’t complain. 

Next to him, a slave had rolled over and was simply watching. Obi-Wan stopped fingering the coarse fabric of the thin blanket. “Can I help you with anything?” he asked. 

“Are you owned?” the slave asked. Not quietly. Others looked over and conversations around them hushed. 

“No. Well, if you’re talking about the collar, than it is true that I am a Jedi Knight.” 

“What are you doing here?” the slave asked. “Most of the time they kill people like you.” 

“I know.” Obi-Wan said. “Let’s just say that the Duchess and Lord Fett granted me a kindness.” 

“That rarely happens.” the slave said. Then he held out a hand. “I’m Koth, formerly of Alderaan.” 

“Alderaan?” Obi-Wan sat up. “What happened?” 

“Probably the same as you, our ship was sabotaged and floated into Mandalorian space, they didn’t have a treaty with Alderaan at the time. So here I am.” 

“I am afraid you are right, my ship was also sabotaged.” Obi-Wan sat up and the gong wirled it’s called. Obi-Wan made his bed quickly, efficiently and properly. He’d been given proper clothing. The dark blue of the lower palace staff. 

“I hope they let you come with me.” Koth said as he made his bed. “I know everything about this place, don’t worry...hey I didn’t get your name.” 

“It’s Obi-Wan Kenobi, formerly of the Coruscanti High Jedi Temple.” 

“Well, Obi, hopefully you get me as a trainer, you don’t want Sol. He’s a nutter.” 

Obi-Wan did not find that sentence either helpful or encouraging. 

&*&*&*&

Koth was right. Sol, the lead head slave - or some other such stupid title that Obi-Wan felt was rather made up - was a nutter. He cut an imposing figure over the lined up slaves for the morning headcount and assignments. He wore royal blue robes that were embroidered with koi fish and clouds. His long hair is pulled into a top knot at the circumference of his head. His dark eyes glared at every last one of them and Obi-Wan knew with a single glance that this man had worked very hard to get where he was and he wouldn’t let anyone ruin that for him. 

Especially any upstart slaves like Obi-Wan; he would be made aware of his failures post haste. Which he was quite used to hearing; Master Jinn had made his failures known quite a lot leading up to his taking on Anakin. 

Koth stood next to Obi-Wan but a pace to his right; Obi-Wan, being the newest slave, got the very last place and so everyone made certain to take the move they were allowed in this hierarchy.

The courtyard is light a breezy, which does not match the mood of the slaves at all. They obediently look at the floor, Obi-Wan follows along. Not really knowing what to do but mimicking others usually got him further along than his former Master thought it would. 

“We have fresh meat today.” Sol said as he paced the line of slaves. “But we do not let that deter us from doing our best in this world? Do we?” 

The crowd replied; “No, Master Sol.” 

“I earned my freedom,” Sol said. “I even earned this job. I was just like you. I had to learn from the top up and no one helped me. It’s only through the grace of Madam Harvest that this new slave is shown how it’s done around here.” he glared at Obi-Wan. He wished Harvest hadn’t done so on his behalf. Hard work isn’t unheard of. 

“So, teach him well, and if there is any funny business, from him or the rest of you. I’ll cane you myself. Twenty lashes for any prank.” he warned them. 

They all said; “Yes, thank you Master Sol.” 

Then Sol returned to business as usual, giving out jobs to various slaves; the higher your rank the better the job. Obi-Wan didn’t scoff at what he was given. Honestly, washing floors and sweeping and other work suited him. 

Why did everyone think Jedi were stuck up? He just didn’t understand. 

&*&*&*

Koth got to polish the brass that day; he whistled while he work. Further down the hall they were in, Obi-Wan was sweeping; Koth was glad to find out that the new slave wasn’t the type to get mad about menial tasks. He had heard about the Padawan training children received in the Temple. 

Something about learning to Serve their Master being a valuable lesson in how to serve a Galaxy. Or other such nonsense, Honestly, Koth always thought it a bit weird. He’d also run into a couple of Jedi Slaves who did think they were above this work. They got booted to the Mines pretty fast, really. 

Obi was lucky; helping Lord Fett taking down that illegal slave ring got him a boon that most slaves would kill for. Koth knew that by heart. Let’s just say that leading a revolt against the Master and Mistress is always met with utmost punishment. 

“I cannot stand him.” a slave whispered nearby. Koth kept scrubbing the brass, but he trained an ear on this slave. Prant was also from Alderaan. But he had been caught smuggling and so got the ultimate punishment - beside death. 

“He’s new,” his partner said. Trying to calm the other and keep them on their work. They were repairing a wall that had gotten damaged earlier that week. 

“He’s a prick is what he is, he couldn’t even be bothered to say anything when he got those tasks.” Prant muttered. 

“Not all Jedi are the same, why are you letting their prejudice into your heart like that?” Fadnaan hushed him. She was a beautiful woman and had brought the repairing paste herself just to see him. They were secretly married and the slaves never alerted their Master whenever any of their partner’s arrived. Technically, men and women were kept from each other. So as not to have babies and overwhelm the orphanages. 

Still, things happened. 

“Don’t you remember what the other two tried to do to you?” Prant looked aghast at his wife. 

“They were not true Jedi.” his wife returned. Then she sighed. “I’ll try to see you later.” and with that she hurried off. These stolen moments couldn’t be very long, or else someone would get suspicious. 

Koth glanced down the hallway; Obi-Wan had his pale and rag at the ready when a couple of slaved kicked it over. Koth and the rest waited to see what the Jedi would do. 

Faster than they could see; he caught one of the slaves by his ankle. Holding fast, making the other slip and fall in the water puddle. The cry of surprise alerted Master Sol who clamped in from the porch where he’d been drinking tea. 

“Owwww1” the slave cawed like a dead bird. 

“What happened?” Sol asked though he really didn’t want too. 

“Just a small slip, Master.” Obi-Wan simpered. “I tried to warn him that the floor was wet, he wouldn’t listen to me.” he sounded so god damned innocent as well. Like, his voice was the exact right tempo to get Sol to glare at the other slave. 

“You should be careful, on your feet. If you’re injured I’ll give ten whacks with the cane for being slovenly” he growled. The slave did as he was told. But held his foot up, implying he had been hurt. 

“Master, I am certain his ankle is fine.” Obi-Wan said. “He only landed on his bum.”   


“Jump on that ankle.” Sol ordered. 

The slave grimaced but did so, and lo and behold his ankle could take his weight. Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. Master Sol sighed. 

“Get back to work.” he ordered. The two scurried past, both giving Obi-Wan the stink eye. Sol just deadpanned at him. “Get this water cleaned up.” then he made way for the porch and his sake jug. 

“I’m too old for this shit…” he muttered on his way out. 

  
  



	12. Ta'raysh Solus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvest and Sol make plans for Obi-Wan and the imminent arrival of the Princess gets started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating here for a few days; it's been a week. I am sorry nothing much happens in this chapter. I am trying to get it going again. I guess one rest chapter isn't that bad????

Harvest sipped her tea in a quiet back corner of the Slave garden: crickets chirped around her and a mild breeze blew the fragrance of Jasmine and orange blossom into her nose. Above her the sky is going from a brilliant orange-red to the deep grey of twilight. Before her is a hard copy of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s file. Master Fett had given it to her so that she could better understand the Jedi they had allowed to stay in the Palace. 

He was a newly minted Jedi Knight after killing a Sith in the Theed Palace on Naboo; much of the information before her had taken some serious work from the Palace’s undercover ops; there were details in here that she is certain the Jedi would not want anyone to know. 

Sending thirteen year olds packing just because they couldn’t get a Master was….something that Harvest couldn’t wrap her head around. And she doubted she’d get anything accurate or truthful about something so personal from Obi-Wan if she asked. 

A dark bottle is placed in front of her and she looks up to see Sol glaring down at her; “Is that the new one’s file?” he asked. He poured out some whiskey into a glass and handed it to her before pouring a lot more for himself. 

They always had meetings about the various slaves to get the best they could out of them; identifying the talents of various sentients had become a daily thing. If there were troublemakers they’d be handled in these meetings as well. 

“He’s brand new to being a Knight, maybe we got lucky.” Harvest pushed the papers towards Sol. “From what we’ve been told. Padawan’s serve their Masters and in return they are trained to take their Jedi Knight Test. That can range from anything of a simple obstacle course to killing a Sith.” 

“Is that accurate? The Sith thing?” Sol asked. Neither of them were born on Mandalore or her neighboring systems. They had both ended up slaves due to horendious circumstances. Of which neither spoke about. Preferring to make the most of the life they led right now. 

“I guess we’ll have to ask him.” Harvest said. 

“How new is he?” 

“Five months, the mission he was on was a big one that a friend of his solved. Then their ship got sabotaged and ended up in our space.” Harvest replied. “We got him early enough that I think we can use service as a way to get him comfortable with life here. He also needs to learn how to do Mistress Satine’s hair and clothing.” 

“So he won’t be with us very long.” Sol muttered. 

“I won’t make this place off limits to him; he might run into problems where more experienced slaves could help him. I want him to become reliant on us for day to day life.” 

“I suppose that makes sense. If those kids are raised to serve others as a way to complete their training, then we could use that system to make sure he complies. Especially if he feels he is learning something important.” 

“He at least can take an order.” Sol muttered. He finished his glass then filled it again. “Some think they’re better than this.” 

“Apparently, Jedi are taught that they serve the galaxy.” Harvest shrugged, she finished her glass but waved off the refill. 

“We’re part of the galaxy.” Sol said. “Have you spoken to Fett about your plan?” 

“Not yet. I want to acclimate Obi-Wan into the Palace slave quarters and start him on the basics of the Duchess’ care. I don’t want to just throw him into training he might not be able to emotionally handle.” 

“There is a lot of training we may not be able to do.” Sol said. “We don’t know much about the Chamber Slaves training. Should we consult with someone?” Sol asked. Usually he never wanted to admit to his shortcomings. Harvest found this was a big moment for him. 

She hummed in thought; as much as she was in charge of Obi-Wan’s training, she too wasn’t certain how to go about it. Chores are a dime a dozen, and since service is something he’d naturally be prepared to do - but how to go about the more sexual training is a question she’d been putting off answering for days. 

“Or maybe Fett would like to do it.” Sol said. “After all, the kid isn’t gonna be serving anyone else sexually. So why not see if him and the Duchess would like to do it.” 

“Wouldn’t they see that as us fobbing off our responsibility?” 

“So, let them come to that conclusion on their own.” Sol shrugged. “I find that sometimes Masters and Mistresses had to be talked around to thinking something was their idea in the first place.” 

“I suppose I could go to the Duchess with some of my  **_concerns_ ** .” Harvest smiled foxily. 

“I would imagine she’d know what to do about it.” Sol agreed with a wink as he finished his whiskey. Only, he was truly done. He didn’t fill the glass again. 

“Now, I think I’m going to go to bed. I hope I don’t get awoken by some idiot fighting again.” he muttered then stood. 

Harvest grinned; “I don’t know why sentients think females talk more than males. Because I can tell you that my hens are always very quiet.” she winked. 

“You would.” he scoffed at her. Then took his leave; Harvest gathered the papers and the used cups to deposit in the kitchen. She stood from the stone table and sighed. She couldn’t help but be a little bit excited. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan stared up at the ceiling; almost everyone else was snoring; He could hear some whispers from others who couldn’t sleep. He knew he should. Kix had been very adamant about him recovering from the beating and slave raid. To be honest, he understood why Fett had done it. 

Politically it was a good move; their laws about slavery were pretty clear. Licensed and taxes can’t be argued with too much. Obi-Wan also had to give the man credit for taking out the illegal slavery ring; even if a few sentients got away with it based on the wealth of their family. It was, in a word, weird. 

“Hey,” Koth grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm; he put a finger to his lips and pointed down the way. Obi-Wan lifted his head a bit and over the footboard of the bed he saw that two slaves had left their beds and were slowly sneaking up on them. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes; but smirked playfully at Koth. Then slowly slipped out of the covers. He waited until the first one leapt up - intending to take Obi-Wan by surprise. All he got was a kick to his face; the other - on the heels of the first - hadn’t noticed and was a bit late to miss the punch to his own face. 

The other men - awoken from the antics of these two idiots - started to grumble loudly. The two on the floor are groaning in pain. Koth is up in a flash settling everyone down with threats of getting a beating if they are too loud. 

“Go back to your beds and stop trying to bully Obi. He doesn’t deserve it.” Koth stage whispered to the two on the floor. 

“We do this to everyone, what gives you the right to stop it?” the first slave, he’s nursing his broken nose, asked. 

“Because I am. Fuck off, the two of you.” Koth scoffed at them. He kicked them away from his - and Obi-Wan’s - bed area. They skittered off to find a way to lick their wounds. 

“I’m sorry, but who are they?” Obi-Wan whispered when Koth crawled back into bed. 

“Khin and Har. They used to work for me.” he shrugged. 

The room settled down and slowly they all drifted off to sleep again; except Obi-Wan. He watched night grow into day. 

&*&*&*&

“Hurry,” Harvest urges some maiden slaves on their way with the large flags. “We must make the Princesses arrival here perfect.” she added. The women tittered excitedly as they went to the male slaves on the ladders who are hanging said fabric up. 

Obi-Wan and Koth are arranging the seats. Harvest watches him when she can, truth be told, getting the throne room ready for Princess Elyshara was strenuous at best. All the details had to be perfect. They couldn’t shame their Royal family. No doubt the Tramulara would come with many splendid gifts and look as if they just walked out of a fairy tail book. 

Harvest had seen one Tramulan in her life; they are humanoid in nature, their skin can be just as colorful, from blacks and dark purples to white and light blues. They covered the color spectrum in many ways. Delicate pointed ears and diminutive noses were very common. The woman that Harvest had met had long white hair. Shells and quartz hung from various braided strands. Her eyes had been gouged out, because she could divine the future. 

She had died in the street after she’d divined her owner’s death; Harvest was just a little girl and was just learning her trade when this happened. Her father didn’t try to hide it from her; “If you anger your owner you will die.” was all he said as they watched the Tramulara die in the mud. 

A tap on her shoulder had Harvest shaking the memory off; Obi-Wan gave her a slight look before asking what else must be done. She rattled off several things, Obi-Wan nodded, then left. Head held high as he found slaves slacking off had asked them to do such-a-such a task for Harvest. 

He didn’t give them a moment to deny him either; quickly and efficiently he brought the chaos down to a minimum. Harvest sighed. She had tried but was unable to do so, it looked as if Obi-Wan knew how to get others to work. 

A single wink got a maiden slave to giggle but rush off to do as he asked. Harvest swiped her brow. Maybe she had something to learn from him just as much as he had from her. 


	13. ta'raysh t'ad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan annoys his new Master and Mistress with being very good at what he does; and maybe Koth makes a pass at him. Who know???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to go rinse this bleach out of my hair and get on with the rest of the dying process. I'm turning it blue. But here is a chapter. I hope it doesn't read super rushed. I feel like it does though....?????
> 
> thank you all for reading and commenting.

Lord Fett didn’t usually stop to glance about the goings ons of his home; however, it isn’t everyday that a new slave has single handedly gotten everyone to work together to get the stage set for their newest arrival. Jango isn’t dumb. The Tramulans had their own power system, which mirrored Mandalore’s; but they didn’t put as much importance on wealth as the Tramulan’s did. 

Elysshara was in for a surprise if she thought she could march into the throne room with all of her wealth on display; it is to be expected. Which is why the Fett House had to put on a display of their own on. The brightly colored streamers are offset with the long jawed skull and a blooming flower. The skull stood for Mandalore’s fighting prowess, and the flower for Satine’s vision of peace. 

The throne is resplendent in jeweled bones and skulls that were found buried in the treasure room; it showed that they were rich, but that they didn’t care, they were powerful because who would want their skulls decorated in such a way?

“Who did this?” Jango called out. He was suddenly very interested in the throne. There was something about it that called to him. He didn’t find it offensive. He found it….

“The new slave did it.:” a sniveling man said from where he was scrubbing the floor. 

“The new…” Jango turned when he heard the twittering laughter of a maiden. Obi-Wan had been speaking to her, but as soon as he saw that Jango was nearby he waved an arm at her and with a parting curtsey - from her to him - she rushed off to do something. Obi-Wan turned and strode towards him. He did not have the bearing of a slave, but of someone who knew what they were doing. 

“Is something wrong, Master?” he asked, he bowed as well. At least he had some manners. 

“Where did you find these” Jango asked. 

“I asked someone from the treasury department to let me borrow them for the ceremony.” Obi-Wan said. 

“Ceremony?”

Obi-Wan deadpanned; “I’m sorry, I thought you knew about the ceremony for the Princess? She’ll be expecting something encased in jewels. She’ll find one she likes and take it in exchange for the Consort Dowery she’s giving to you and the Duchess.” Obi-Wan explained. 

“We talked about this, but what…?” 

“I’m not surprised, no one really knows of their ancient customs.” Obi-Wan shrugged. 

“Either way, the Treasury department was happy to help once I told them about it. They don’t want you nor the Duchess to be embarrassed. If she did this in front of everyone without our knowledge there’d be a huge foux epa on our part. Better to cover all the bases don’t you think?” Obi-Wan gave him an expectant look. 

“I should really put you over my knee.” Jango muttered. 

“I don’t know why you’d want too.” Obi-Wan said, “I think you should trust me.” 

“Trust you?” Jango laughed. By now everyone was watching. Obi-Wan sighed. 

“It is very common for us to study several species during our school years. Tramulara was one of my first, and most favorite when I was fifteen,” Obi-Wan explained. “I got top marks and it was because of this ceremony that I added into my essay that done it in the end.” 

Jango shook his head; “alright, fine. But, I’m going to spank you later just for the joy of it.” he threatened. 

“I look forward to it in anticipation, Oh great Master.” Obi-Wan sassed. The room is so silent one could hear a pin drop. Jango then breaks the silence with another chuckle. 

“So do I.” he promised. “Alright, everyone get back to work. Do we look like a Drama Troupe?” 

The slaves turned back to their work; Jango brought a hand up to Obi-Wan’s face, then further, tangling his hair, yanking it a bit. “Keep doing good work.” and with that he started down the steps of the dias. Whistling all the way. 

Obi-Wan corrected his hair and sighed. 

“Masters, am I right?” Koth joked. 

“Yeah.” Obi-Wan agreed. 

&*&*&*&*

Satine did not like the gold dress; it was long and flouncy. The embroidery is exquisite like always. She glanced at Obi-Wan who had delivered the dress. “Must I?” she asked. 

“Mistress, I understand that this ostentatiousness is not in your nature. You don’t like to show off your jewels or riches. The Tramularan’s are different. We should also show our wealth. To make them respect us as a people and culture.” Obi-Wan explained. 

Satine gave him a look; “You sound like the people.” she accused him lightly. 

“The people depend on you in these matters, if we didn’t do this then you’d be seen as weak. And sometimes, we all must do things we don’t much like.” Obi-Wan tried again, softly. 

“It sounds as if you would know what you are speaking.” Satine said. She took a second look at the dress. Then sighed. “Very well, I’ll wear it.” 

“Thank you Mistress.” 

“But, I’m going to be there when Jango spanks you.” she muttered. 

“I don’t understand why? I’m just making sure the two of you don’t bungle this up.” 

Satine scoffed. She picked up a hair brush to throw at him, but Obi-Wan was gone. Laughing his ass off down the hallway.

“Imputent Jedi.” she cursed. 

&*&*&*&*&

Koth couldn’t help but laugh after Obi-Wan told him about his interaction with Satine; “I can’t believe you just noped out of there without even a how’d’ya’do.” 

“It seemed better to leave than court any more mischief.” Obi-Wan pursed his lips. “I guess getting a hair brush to my face wouldn’t have been so bad.” 

“You’re just very good at dodging stuff, aren’t you?” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to duck a hairbrush missile.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “Master Jinn liked to throw them around from time to time as well.” 

“Seems to me you should stop asking for trouble in sleeping chambers.” Koth replied with a light smile. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re entertained.” Obi-Wan pouted. 

“Oh get over it, you’re such a child.” 

“Only a little bit.” Obi-Wan accepted. 

“Indeed.” Koth agreed. 

&*&*&*&

“The Tramularan ship has entered orbit.” the message came in over the com. Jango had just finished with his attire. His robes matched Satine’s gown. Both were encrusted in gold and jewels. But it wasn’t overly much. Just enough to show the Tramulan’s what they are up against. 

“Very good.” Jango replied into the mic; “escort them down.” 

He turned to his wife. Harvest had gone to do her hair since Obi-Wan really hadn’t wanted a hair brush to his face; or so Harvest had said. It was all a joke really. But Jango really wanted to get his hands on that Jedi’s ass for a good, hard spanking. 

Later, he promised himself. Once this was done, he’d do it later. 

“Are you ready, wife?” he asked. 

“Yes, Husband.” she agreed. 

&*&*&*&

Elysshara almost gasped as she walked into the grand throne room of the Palace; she had known that Mandalore was a rich planet. That the people had a rich heritage. She’d spent many month researching and learning Conversational Mando’a with many tutors to make certain her pronunciation and accent were perfect. 

She held her head high as she walked down the golden rug, scrolls of red etched into the edges and everyone was in their best gowns and robes. They all looked at her though. Her silver white dress was lighter than a spider’s silk. It glimmered in the sunlight and the teardrop crystals bent the light in a certain way as to give off rainbows as she moved down the main hall. 

Her long teal hair is in a top knot with braids falling from it in delicate waves. Her makeup is simple, but only because her dress is so eye catching. 

Behind her are servants carrying many chests of the dowery she’ll be giving to the Duchess and her husband in a few moments; she is certain that they’ll adore her gifts. She glances behind the Duchess, who wore a golden dress. It was in a different style, it wasn’t as wavey as her own. But it was still beautiful. 

Behind the Duchess, are many jewel enthroned skulls. She bites her bottom lip in anticipation. One of those will be her’s. She already has her eye on one. She gets to the steps and pauses for a bow. 

“Duchess and High Lord Fett of Mandalore. I am Princess Elysshara of Tramula. I bring you many gifts from my home world in hopes that this union will be blessed with peace and that both of our home worlds will benefit from our gift giving.” she said in Mandalorian. 

Satine raised an eyebrow at her, but stood, and replied in kind. “Dear Princess, we are beyond joyful that we are able to make peace.” she stepped aside of the throne and held out her hand. “In recompense of your dowry, I would like to offer you the choice of one of these skulls.” 

Jango gave his wife a somewhat surprised look; she winked back at him. Elysshara had no idea what this exchange was about but she didn’t care much. She approached the throne and looked around at all the offerings until she settled on a medium sized calf head. It had sapphire eyes and its nose had Jade. The rest was diamond. 

“May I have this one?” she asked. 

“Of course.” Satine said. 

Then she took her husband’s hand and Elysshara’s and collapsed them together; “From now and forever, our worlds will belong to each other and we will welcome all Tramulara.” she said. 

“And the Empress will accept all Mandalorian, we are one.” Elysshara finished. She bowed to them both and turned around. She held her skull up and the crowd started cheering, then music began to play and chaos erupted as streamers blew out above them. 

Jango looked up. The Jedi Slave had done well to make sure this ceremony went off without a hitch. He’d have to reward him later. After his spanking. 

&*&*&*&

Koth and the rest of the slaves not working the afternoon shift in the palace lazed about the gardens. Obi-Wan had found a tree to sit under. Koth joined him. 

“Apparently the ceremony went alright.” 

“Good thing I apprised both Master Fett and Mistress Satine of the skull ceremony.” Obi-Wan said. “If not we’d be facing a far bigger issue.” 

“You knew it because you studied it in school, right?” Koth asked. 

“The Jedi have to know about a lot of that type of stuff. Who knows where we’ll be sent to help sentients. We don’t want to come off as total oafs.” Obi-Wan replied. His High Coruscanti accents getting deeper as he spoke. 

“You speak as if you’ll be going back soon.” Koth pointed out. “We all used to speak like that.” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes; “I am sorry. I didn’t mean…” 

“No, it’s fine. What, you’ve been a working slave for like two fracking days. And before that you’d been captured, and beaten, used as bait, drugged - twice - and kidnapped…” 

“How many people know that?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Everyone.” Koth deapaned at him. 

“Oh dear.” 

“Yeah, you’re popular.” Koth laughed. “And I bet you’ll be summoned to the royal chambers for that spanking.” he teased lightly. 

“I will, but I’m not going.” Obi-Wan sighed. 

“What do you mean, not going? You have too.” 

“Do I though?” Obi-Wan sassed. “Or will the two of them enjoy hunting me down?” 

“I guess…..the latter but why…?” 

“Because, what fun is there in getting what you want all the time?” Obi-Wan asked. “If I am to keep their attention, I should play a little bit myself.” 

“You are courting trouble.” Koth shook his head. 

“Yes, and yes the spanking will be fabulously painful in the end.” Obi-Wan said. “But don’t you see what I am doing?” 

“Kinda, I guess….” 

“I’m helping them to be happy.” 

“Happy? They enslaved you.” 

“I owe them.” Obi-Wan said with sudden realization. 

“Fett rescued me from space, he could have just left me there. But he didn’t. And yes, he did use me but if not, innocent sentients would have had a hard life.” 

“And they’ve given you a purpose I suppose.” 

“I made my purpose.” Obi-Wan replied. “Jedi have to work with what they are given. My Temple thinks I am dead. They won’t come for me. It doesn’t matter if they know I am alive or not.” 

“That’s too bad…” Koth said, suddenly realizing that there were a lot of things about the Jedi he didn’t know. Why wouldn’t they rescue one of their own? 

“It’s fine. Mandalorian space is dangerous for us, most of the time we actually do end up dead. It’s only because Fett had the illegal slavery ring to take down did he keep me. A Jedi Slave with the right brainwashing could be very dangerous.” Obi-Wan pointed out. 

“You could be an assassin if someone tortured you enough.” Koth agreed. 

“Indeed. And that is not their intention. At least, without the Force to reassure me, I don’t think that’s what they want to do to me.” 

“I think I know what I’d do if I were them.” Koth licked his lips. 

“Excuse your face.” Obi-Wan huffed. 

“What? I think just about everyone here wants to bed you.” he winked. 

“You think so, do you?” 

“I know so.” is the reply. 

  
  



	14. Ta'raysh Ehn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert a meme about Celery and Obi-Wan's childhood issues and that's the basic plot of this chapter without any substance but hopefully this leads up to some plot line that I forgot about and should write about in the next chapter which turns the story on its head. 
> 
> oh, and a spanking that's not very well detailed. but it happened????? 
> 
> Guess I'll die. *shrug emoji*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. I think this is just one of your SUPER DUPER FILLER CHAPTERS. Obi-Wan's issues makes an appearance. I dunno what happened. It just fucking did.

_ You are courting Danger…. _ Obi-Wan’s thoughts warned him as he carefully made his way about the castle; Harvest had been very impressed with his delegation skills and so decided to give him a bit more to handle than simple mopping and sweeping. A lot of it reminded him of his time as a Padawan to his former Master. 

He couldn’t quite escape the feeling that this was intentional; making tea for Lord Fett while he did his paper work in his study is a normal thing for a Padawan to do, just replace the Mandalorian Warrior with Master Jinn sipping away at some tea he got some place as a gift when everyone very well knows that one does not take gifts as a Jedi….

_ Okay...fine...it was “donated” to them. But the point still stood! Damn it! _

Obi-Wan shook his head. And refocused his thoughts on the here and now. The here being the hallway outside of Fett’s office, and the now being the tea tray he held. The water is hot and the tea is being steeped as he stands there thinking. He took a deep breath.

_ We all have to face the music.  _ He reminded himself. Then he knocked gently on the door. “Come” was his reply and he slowly opened the door and entered. Fett was engrossed in som data-pad so Obi-Wan closed the door and brought the tea tray over to a side table. There he tested the tea. It was about as dark as mudd. He poured a bit into the delicate porcelain cup. 

It wasn’t the type of cup Obi-Wan would have picked, he imagined Fett liked steady mugs instead of a dainty tea service. He’d have to keep that in mind the next time he brought the man some tea. 

He added a dollop of honey and stirred it until the yellow jeweled tones of the honey could no longer be seen at the bottom of the cup. On the side is an equally “delicate” - sith spit, did he hate that word all of a sudden - plate with a few sweets and one, lone celery stick. He eyed it as if it had done something to offend him. 

He kept a sigh in as he took the saucer with cup and plate of goodies over to his Master; “I’ve brought your afternoon tea, sir.” Obi-Wan said as he set the plate down. He was about to move away when Fett swiveled in his chair and grabbed a wrist. He twisted it behind Obi-Wan so that he was able to grab the other one. 

It took everything within Obi-Wan to not fight back; he knew how to get the man off him. But he wasn’t in such a position to get away with that. He had to let him win. He had to act like a good slave. He had to face the music. 

Fett pulled him around again once the cuffs he’d fished for were on those slender wrists. Obi-Wan held them with his fingers because they were far too big for him. But Fett didn’t seem as if he wanted to double check the fitt. Obi-Wan didn’t want to impose on the man anymore than he had to. 

“You think you are very clever don’t you?” Fett said. They looked eye to eye and Obi-Wan tried to get a sense of what Fett was talking about. 

“I’m sorry, Master.” Obi-Wan said, making his voice as innocent as possible. “But what do you mean.” 

Obi-Wan’s thoughts flew through the day, he had been avoiding both Fett and Satine. He wondered if him leading them around all day had finally gotten to Fett. 

“The celery stick.” he muttered. 

Obi-Wan blinked. So the man wasn’t concerned with the “game” or that Obi-Wan had bossed his way into a proper job around the Palace - though he wondered how much of that was actually Harvest’s doing - and then looked down at the offending vegetable. 

“Master….” Obi-Wan pursed his lips. “It’s a vegetable.” 

“And?” Fett sighed. “I have ordered the kitchen staff time and time again that I don’t want it.” he acted like a petulant twelve year old and Obi-Wan would have smacked him on the forehead if his hands were free. 

“Uhhhh….” he stalled for time. “You can always throw it out.” 

Fett frowned. “I do, but then Satine finds out and she yells at me.” 

“Why can’t you just eat it?” 

“I don’t like celery.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. “So…..I’ll eat it.” 

That got him a smile. “Really?” 

Obi-Wan nodded again. “Let me go and I will.” 

“Oh no….” Fet smirked. “I’ve got a bone to pick with you.” 

Next thing Obi-Wan knows is that his belt is undone and his pants are at his ankles. His bottom is bare to the cool air of the study. Fett retook his seat in his chair - which did not have arm rests - and pulled Obi-Wan over his knees. 

“Sire…?” 

“Hush now. I promised you a spanking, and I will, but this will just be a preview.” Fett chuckled. Obi-Wan did sigh this time as he waited for the first strike to befall his poor bottom. 

&*&*&*

Jango couldn’t have been more happy when he realized that it was Obi-Wan who brought his tea service that afternoon; thankfully he wasn’t in a meeting with anyone important, so he didn’t have to let the slave get away from him. He had placed manacles in his desk just in case this would happen. 

He kept his eyes on his data-pad as Obi-Wan made his tea and brought his snack to the desk. Then, his eyes alighted on something he detested more. A celery stick. Satine was adamant that he eat more vegetables. He hated those dumb things. He got one with every tea service. He tried throwing them away but somehow she always found out. He didn’t know how, but she always did. 

“You think you are very clever don’t you?” he deadpanned at Obi-Wan who looked rather confused. But went with him on it. 

“Why can’t you just eat it?” 

“I don’t like celery.” Jango shook his head and added an exasperated sigh. Then Obi-Wan said something that made Jango pause for a hot parsec. 

“Then I’ll eat it.” he offered. Jango couldn’t help the small smile and the small chuckle he let out. He never thought that something so silly could bring them together; then remembered himself. He moved his chair and snatched Obi-Wan’s closest wrist. He twisted it around and got the Jedi’s other’s wrist and with a little finagling got the cuffs and had the man subdued in record time. He knew the Jedi could fight him off. But he was glad to see that Obi-Wan remembered himself and didn’t - in fact - fight him on this. 

He sat down in his chair, bringing his slave with him; laying the other over his lap. Pants are on the ground and he has a pair of smooth buttocks in front of him. It brought back the memory of when he whipped Obi-Wan in the dungeons. That time it had to be brutal. 

But this time can be different, because things are different. 

“Hush now. I promised you a spanking, and I will, but this will just be a preview.” Jango explained. A smaff huff of breath was his reply. He smoothed his hand over pale skin. Then he raised his hand and smacked the rounded globes before him and a small gasp followed. 

&*&*&*

The last time Obi-Wan had been spanked was after the Melinda/Daan episode; where he “left” the Jedi Order and then things went to shit and he was taken back by his Master - who kinda knew he’d get his own behind rawed with the Council if he didn’t - at least that’s the theory Obi-Wan held now as an adult and could look back on certain things with a better understanding. 

Now, being laid out - and laid into - brought those memories seeping back. He wasn’t entirely certain why he got a sense of longing though. Master Jinn had demonstrated that once something better came along, that he was willing to throw something else away no matter what anyone told him. 

_ Oh dear...here comes my issues.  _ Obi-Wan frowned. Then remembered that he was being “punished” and that he should start acting like it? Maybe? His bottom wasn’t sore, yet. Though Fett’s strikes were hard. But it was hard to determine when he should start feeling rather sore. 

He let out a small whine, then the slaps started coming more frequently. Alright, maybe Fett thought he was getting through. Obi-Wan’s mind went a mile a minute. Trying to figure out what to do and how to handle it. This, like anything else, is about how to play into their hands without actually doing so. 

He needed his walls. He couldn’t form attachments. He knew it was certainly easy for him to do so. He’d done it when Master Jinn had spanked him that one time. (yes, it only took once). And now Jango was trying for the same thing. 

And this wasn’t even the “real” spanking. That would come later. 

He jerked uncontrollably as a particularly hard spanking arrived on his leg. Then Jango took his arms and helped him to his feet. He felt a little bit dizzy. Jango helped him get his pants up and properly fitted about his middle and took the cuffs off. 

“There you go.” he smiled at him. “No go on with you. Lots of work to do.” he winked. 

Obi-Wan nodded, a bit winded. And left without answers. 

  
  



	15. Ta'raysh Cuir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice: Beatings will continue until moral improves. 
> 
> AKA - Bant tries to get into contact with Obi-Wan because her Grief said so. Jango and Satine run into a scandal and Obi-Wan winds up in the Medical Ward - again. how could life get any worse? or better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too certain about this chapter. But I hope it's not bad.   
> I just want to thank everyone whose reading this story and keeping up with it, I appreciate it.

Obi-Wan belatedly remembered the tea service when he stepped out into the hall; he had to turn around, open the door and get the tea service. Fett gave him a weird look, that was half a smile, half confused. But Obi-Wan got that darn tea service and closed the door. He tried to fight the blush that rose on his cheeks as he turned around and continued down the hallway. 

The glass refracted light from the intense sunlight that Mandalore boasted after war plagued the planet. OBI-Wan hummed as he remembered his teen years. Going to class to learn all about Mandalore was the cornerstone of all Jedi Younglings education. His favorite part was the essays. There was just something about Mandalore that he was drawn too. 

He couldn’t help but remember the mess that Qui-Gon had been in when he was so desperate to get a Master; what he didn’t recognize as a thirteen year old boy was the Traumatized Jedi Master who’d lost his former Padawan to the Dark side and left for the Mandalorian wars to deal with it. 

Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks. He suddenly felt very upset about his earlier - horrible - thoughts about Qui-Gon and Melinda/Daan. He had basically forced himself on the man, and because he had rescued Qui-Gon from certain death, his Master felt as if he owed it to Obi-Wan. 

Then, he found his true Padawan in Anakin. Now, a lot of things suddenly made sense. It blasted him simply out of nowhere and a lot of other puzzle pieces slid into place. Obi-Wan cursed himself for not knowing these things sooner. He really should have stepped away from Qui-Gon with more grace than he had; why hadn’t he noticed this in the Force? Or was he too busy being a thirteen year old child full of fear of the unknown? 

He stopped in front of some closed doors. The sunlight streamed in through the large glass walls; below no one could be seen traipsing about. He was alone. For the first time in what felt like forever. Obi-Wan stood there and took a deep breath. He was suddenly glad he was captured by Fett and his ilk. He might never have realized his mistakes and come to a decision on his feelings about his former Master. 

_ Qui-Gon….. _

Obi-Wan would have continued these thoughts if someone hadn’t stepped out of a doorway right at that moment and tripped into him. Sending both himself and the tea tray spilling (which shattered) onto the ground. Tea spread everywhere on the carpet protecting the glass flooring. A woman sputtered above him. He belatedly figured out that it was the Princess, and on top of that the tea had gotten onto her beautiful dress. 

“Why can’t you watch where you are going?” a woman said angrily as she took in the state of her clothing. “You got tea all over me!” she glowered down at him. 

Obi-Wan looked up to take in the frumpled appearance of Princess Elysshara of Tramula. Her long hair is in braids and she wore a white dress with bright blue etching on the hems of the sleeves and skirt. And a large black tea stain on the front of the garment. 

“I do apologize…” Obi-Wan started. 

“Ugh, get him in here!” the Princess ordered her own two guards; she pointed at him as they came forwards; they grabbed him up and dragged him into the Princess’ Palace. 

&*&*&*&

Bant sat on the floor of the large shower meditating. Steam rolled about her as water from the ceiling fell in a rain type of style. It was to simulate jungle environments for different sentients who were not used to the dry air of Coruscant. For her it helped to steep her into the Force. She had found meditating harder these days; taken up by guilt over Obi-Wan’s failed rescue and her subsequent punishment - she hadn’t felt like meditating. 

Eventually she had to get back to her Jedi duty; and meditation is at the top of the list. Or so Darsha had encouraged her. 

So there she sat, water streaming about her head, eyes closed, doing the breathing exercises she had learnt in the nursery. The Force shifted here and there, she found it hard to hang on. But maybe that was the point. 

Jedi could be taught all the council wanted; but sometimes the Force was the real teacher to them. It always seemed to pinpoint what they needed to learn and make them learn it. Depending on the Jedi - of course - and it seemed as if it wanted her to actually find it and gain it. 

Which is what she could not do with Obi-Wan. 

Finally, with a strong sense of frustration, Bant growled and stood. She turned the water off and grabbed the towel that hung on a hook well out of the way of the streams. She dried off and then wrapped herself into a comfy robe and made her way out into her room. 

Her bed is rumpled from a night of wakefulness. Her blue robes are hung up in front of the small wardrobe. She makes her way over to a desk that holds a teapot, a hot plate, and a mug. She dug into her own stash of teas and drew out a bag of white tea from the tea shop on level forty eight. Obi-Wan had introduced her to it and they usually made proper visits whenever they had the time from missions. 

She warms some water and placed the bag into the mug; once the water is done she pours it in. She doesn’t feel like making or drinking tea. But it was what Obi-Wan would do for her in this situation. She settled in the chair and looked down at the red liquid. She sighed and kept the tears back. She would not cry. 

Not cry. Not cry. Notcrynotcrynotcrynotcrynotcrynotcrynotcry….

She took a sip of tea, then glanced over to the other side of the desk. Her com sat there innocently staring back at her. And that’s when she got an idea. Maybe...maybe…

Bant grabbed her com then pushed a button on the desk, in front of her the wall turned into a screen and a control board popped out of her desk. There she brought up the Jedi temple’s inner communications system. Obi-Wan reported that it was charged. That was weird. 

She clicked on it and an option to connect appeared. Bant almost cried as she clicked on that option faster than she could even think about doing it. 

The holo record popped up and she had to press another option to start recording. She took a deep breath. 

“Obi-Wan...I don’t know if you’ll ever see this….” 

&*&*&*&

Cody was not in a Jedi hide and seek mood; but it had been a good half hour since he was last seen by Lord Fett; he had sent Cody - personally - to get the Jedi and drag him back to the study. Obi-Wan hadn’t shown up for dinner and whatever he and the Duchess had in mind, they wanted to feed him first. 

Cody shook his head - he couldn’t believe that the Jedi was already in “Trouble” with his new Master and Mistress. Sometimes he wish they would just stay out of trouble…

Cody stepped in something slippery and looked down; upon the floor is a destroyed, blue tea service he knew intimately and grunts coming from the somewhat open doors of the princess’ rooms. Cody rushed in. Because he had the sinking feeling that Obi-Wan was in that room. 

How in the world did he decide it’d be a good idea to have sex with the Princess of all sentients? Cody growled as he marched in. She belonged to Lord Fett just as he did. And only Lord Fett could touch them in a sexual way; never could they do so with each other. Cody is just about to give them both a lecture and drag them to Lord Fett as he brushes dark red fabric away only to enter the rom fully.

“Jedi Slave what in do you think…?” his question trailed off as he took in the scene, his anger, not so much. Obi-Wan was indeed naked, and he was indeed grunting but not from having sex with the Princess Consort. No. He was laid out on the floor; held there by cuffs that looked to be fused to the glass. He was gagged and being caned by said princess. 

His back, buttocks and legs are red with welts, some stripes had opened and he was bleeding. Cody flinched at the sight. Yes, Obi-Wan had endured a beating much like this in the dungeons, however, Lord Fett knew what he was doing. The Princess held the cane wrong. She put too much force and didn’t aim well at all. 

She stopped mid swing, glaring at the troop captain. “Who are you?” she demanded. Her hair is askew as is her robes. Not that Cody cared.

“I am Captain Cody.” he replied. “And why are you assaulting this slave without permission from Lord Fett?” Cody grabbed the cane from her. 

“Oh is this his slave?” she simpered at him. Cody gave her a look. “He spilled tea on my gown…” 

“And that is worth a caning that is literally illegal?” Cody asked again. He walked towards Obi-Wan to look over his injuries. Skin was broken, it looked a lot worse than what he had suffered at his own Lord’s hands. 

“He deserved to be punished.” 

“Not like this.” Cody replied. “Simply having an accident isn’t something to be punished for.” he then raido’s for backup and for a medic. He’d have to report this back to The Duchess and Lord Fett. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan expected to be punished; what he didn’t expect was to be dragged into the room, stripped and roughly glued to the floor. He also didn’t expect to be caned repeatedly by an agry Princess. He didn’t cry out straight away, even with the previous spanking from his Master decorating his posterior. 

The princess seemed to take umbrage to that and smacked him harder in the same spots. Obi-Wan couldn’t count how long it took to get him to start yelling in pain, only that when he did they gagged him. The cane came down again and again, he was sobbing by the time it stopped. 

He couldn’t have been happier to hear Cody’s voice. Or to be released from the floor and put onto a hover stretcher. Kix at his side promising him that everything would be alright and that he’d get to see his Mistress and Master soon. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t explain why that made him feel better, only that it did. 

Just the fact that he wouldn’t be alone was enough. 

&*&*&*&*

Satine entered the medical room in a hurry; once she’d been commed about the situation she dismissed court for the day. She couldn’t ignore the goings ons in her Palace. Jango arrived seconds after she did. Neither were out of breath, but both stood in the entrance of the medical room. Obi-Wan had his face stuffed into the pillows. He was trying so very hard to keep his breath even. He didn’t know that they were standing there watching him. 

The moment he let out a sob Satine couldn’t hold herself back. She knew she shouldn’t go to his side, or bring him into her lap or hug him. She shouldn’t care for him right now. But he needed someone. Anyone, to be there for him. 

“Mistress…” he hiccuped around a sob. 

“I’m here, and you did an excellent job today, we’re not angry with you.” Satine said. 

“But the spanking…” 

“Was just going to be a loving one, to try and introduce you to having sex with us. To see if we could do it. We’re not going to do anything tonight. Or tomorrow. But we will get you justice.” she said. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I deserved it. I did. Please don’t…” 

“A broken tea service isn’t a crime.” Jango said. Now joining his wife. He loved seeing the two together. His heart made a skip when wet eyes looked up at him. The sudden feeling of protection of this Jedi forced its way up into his chest. 

Jango didn’t know why, but he also isn’t going to question it. 

“She ran out of her room and tripped into me, I was just standing there…” 

“Just standing there?” Satine asked. 

“I just had an understanding with the universe suddenly and it made me stop, I needed to process it before I met up with the others in the kitchen…” Obi-Wan said, embarrassed. 

“It happens to us all.” Satine informed him. Her hand moved gently through his hair. It’s wet with sweat. He’s naked under the light sheet Kix had put over his bandaged injuries. 

“Kix said I can’t do anything for…” 

“Two weeks at the most. I need him to stay here.” said medic said as he came back into the room with a tray in hand. 

“How bad is it?” Satine asked. 

“It’s not the worst I’ve seen but it’s nearly there. The technique was bad from what Cody was telling me.” he set the tray down. 

“Alright, I need to speak to your Master and Mistress alone. You eat your soup and tea and maybe there will be a cookie in it for you later.” Kix bribed. 

Obi-wan pulled away, slowly, from Satine. “I’ll eat it all. But you better not skip out on that cookie.” he halfheartedly joked. 

Satine frowned at that, he was still trying to be strong even though they had found him crying. Crying was never a sign of weakness, this just meant that he didn’t trust them. Satine figured she wouldn’t have either if she were in his position. 

Kix motioned the other two towards the doors. Instead of stepping out into the hall, they went to his office. 

“How bad is it? Really?” Jango asked. 

“Bad enough that I need to make a report on it to the slave abuse center.” he said. “But, since he is your slave you might get flack for it.” 

“They’re a fair third party agency.” Satine said. “I think it’s only right that we go through the process just like anyone else.” 

“They’ll make you the laughing stock in the papers. Unable to control your Consort…” Kix cocked his head at them. “Or, we could just take care of it the other way.” 

Jango looked at his wife. “If we do this in house and it gets out we might also be eviscerated in the holo’s.” 

“It’ll be worse if we hide it.” she said. 

“Alright, Kix, make your report. We won’t come near Obi-Wan until it is done, but make certain he isn’t alone either.” Jango said. 

“I’m here all day, and I’ll call Rex or Cody. Or maybe a slave friend of his. I am sure he made someone a friend, or so Harvest was telling me.” 

“About Harvest…” 

“I’ve informed her already.” 

“Than we’ll take care of the Princess.” Satine growled. Now that Obi-Wan would be cared for, she could turn her attention over to the culprit. 

  
  



	16. Ta'raysh Rayshe'a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of the beating hits everyone just as a storm does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not being able to update for a while; things got crazy with the fourth of July and then I was able to finally babysit for my parents. It's a long story. but Covid really made it hard on my parents and since things have calmed down on that front they allowed me to take them for a sleep over. and boy was it stressful, but we all had fun. I think. :) 
> 
> anyway. Have fun with this chapter. we also have Mando'a words. 
> 
> Also "The Storm of Faith" is my own creation. I am likening it to the storm on Mars; after the Mandalorian Wars devastated their planet everything went wonky. its basically a huge, ever happening sand storm that races across the wastelands. 
> 
> Cyar’ika - Sweetheart/Darling
> 
> Demagolka - Basically the star wars/Mando version of that one Nazi Doctor Hitler liked. It is intended as an insult. But beyond these details it shouldn’t trigger anyone. And I’m sorry if it does, but we must acknowledge that atrocities happened.

**_A cloud storm obscured what otherwise would have been a bright, sunny day;_ ** The Storm of Faith ran the surface of the planet and once every third year of its transit around the sun, the storm would pass over the main Capital city of  **_Mandalore._ **

Maryyna sighed and stretched; her day had started early and it had started with the very report she had been dreading getting. Eventually someone would have to abuse the Jedi Slave badly enough to make a report necessary. The accusing party named the new Palace Consort to boot as the adversary. It is going to be sticky. 

Sighing again. Marynna brought her long hair up and into a messy bun. In the sea of browns and blonde, her lone head of blue hair made it easy for anyone to find her. It didn’t go against policy. But sometimes she got askance looks from the older generation. The Generation who would rather punch someone more than talk to them. 

“So, that report is something else.” Dorrma said. He’d gotten in five minutes after Maryyna. He had simply grunted at her as he had read it then had to go and get them some Caff. It was their daily ritual to leave each other alone for the first twenty minutes of the work day. 

“Yeah. It’s gonna suck balls, that princess sounds like something else. Nothing how we’ve been told by the press.” 

“Enigmatic, mysterious and yet a heart of gold. I highly doubt that we got all the truth, us lowly, second class workers.” Dorrma rolled his eyes. 

“It gets worse. The news are accusing the Duchess and Lord Fett of allowing it.” 

“Oh boy.” 

“Yeah, and we’re assigned to see what happened. This couldn’t get worse.” Maryyna swallowed a huge gulp of the hot bean water. Nearly burning her mouth in the process. 

“Ryyna...Come on.” Dorrma chuckled. “Let it cool down first.” 

“Cold caf is disgusting, I honestly have no idea how anyone can drink that iced bullshit. What are we? A culture of sissies?” 

“Excuse you, that’s a perfectly respectable kink.” Doorma chided fondly. 

“Oh do shut up. Now, we need to go do our interviews and figure out exactly what went wrong, and I have a feeling that our Jedi is gonna be scared to say anything.” 

“Yeah, but can we finish our caff first?” 

“That’s why the office uses to go cups, Ding-dong.” 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan was not comfortable. He could only lie on his side and stomach for so long before he got tired of it; in fact, he was pretty freaking tired of being in bed entirely. Kix wouldn’t let him up and had definitely threatened to restrain him to the bed if he had tried to shift even a little bit onto his back. 

The wounds were still oozing a little bit and despite the bacta treatment and the pain meds he’d been given, some of the pain still leaked through. Obi-Wan refused to cry in the light of day, even during a storm where it was dark and dim; only the small yellow night lights his only company. Instead, he silently cried at night, when no one was around. 

In fact, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but remember crying straight after being Rescued by Cody. He was filled with guilt as he remembered Fett and the Duchess comforting him as best they could. He honestly didn’t think they had it in him. Obi-Wan - also - couldn’t figure out when he decided he didn’t deserve anyone to comfort him? 

He just couldn’t keep up the Jedi calmness that was expected of them. Maybe he hadn’t been in a place of safety to feel that way. Maybe he felt “safe” with them??? Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip in indecision. He didn’t want to entertain that logic; but it felt right. And without the Force to guide him, he wasn’t certain what to do.

He fingered the soft fabric of the blanket laid over him. Kix came every twenty minutes to check on him. And it would be almost time for another check up. Obi-Wan didn’t have to wait long. Sooner than he had thought, Kix had appeared from behind. Obi-Wan faced the away from the entrance to the medical wing; simply wanting to be alone. 

“Hey, Cyar’ika* there’s someone to see you.” Kix said softly. He urged Obi-Wan to sit up. He heard a couple of chairs being dragged across the room to be sat down in front of him. 

“I’ll be back when you’re done, don’t stress him too much, if he starts to have a panic attack call me.” Kix ordered before walking away. Obi-Wan found himself almost wanting him to stay. 

“Hey, there, are you alright to speak with us? Has anyone threatened you?” 

Obi-Wan blinked, most people looked him over and dismissed him. Especially if they were not slaves. “No. they haven’t let anyone near me. Only Kix comes and speaks with me and I’m pretty sure he had to make a report about what happened.” Obi-Wan said. 

“He did. It sounded very bad,” the human male said. “By the way, my name is Dorrma, and she’s Maryyna.” the man smiled easily at Obi-Wan. He sat back in his chair and folded his hands, making himself smaller than he actually is. His six foot stature was not lost on Obi-Wan. Nor the calluses on the man’s hands, he could fight. Obi-Wan was certain of it. 

Maryyna was smaller, but she too held calluses on her hands and her loth body told Obi-Wan she was probably more of a gymnast than anything. But neither pushed. They simply watched him watching them. 

Finally he took a deep breath; “I don’t understand.” 

“I’m certain you probably haven’t heard a lot of how our slave culture actually works, but, our organization is for the freedom of slaves. The compromise at the moment is that he intercede on the behalf of slaves if their owner abuses them. It’s a small movement and no one seems to be able to free anyone as we are pushing.” Dorrma explained genty. 

Obi-Wan nodded; “In that case...but I’m not certain I can trust you.” 

“Trust is earned, we understand that we don’t have it right away. But, you’ve been put in a bad position and the abuse may carry on if you’re not willing to file a report with us. A lot of slaves feel they cannot say anything, and they end up dead. We’re hoping that the more sentients call out their abusers than others will be more willing to do so too and we can change things.” Maryyna took her turn. 

Obi-Wan really couldn’t argue with that, so he merely nodded his head at them in agreement. But, he did not meet their eyes as he recounted the disaster that was Elysshara and her whip. The two watched and took notes, they only asked clarification questions and never once blamed him for it. 

Despite Kix’s best intentions, Obi-Wan still heard the gossip. Whether a tea spill or no tea spill he deserved it because he was a Jedi and of course all Mandalorians hated the Jedi; and how dare he even act as if he couldn’t work. 

Obi-Wan knew he could of course, he had brought it up with Kix who wouldn’t entertain such thoughts. 

“I think we have everything we need from you, if you could pick a punishment what would it be?” Dorrma asked. 

“It doesn’t matter does it?” Obi-Wan shrugged, then cringed as pain wiggled its way down his back. He felt crisp bandages pull at his skin and came away, then the sogginess of blood dripping from his wounds. 

“Hey, lets get the medic over here.” Dorrma said as he stood. Maryyna went to Obi-Wan’s side and urged him to lie on his stomach. Neither left when Kix came by to change the bandages. He took a spray bottle to wet them before peeling them away. He wanted to keep the scabs intact as much as possible. 

“What type of pain meds do you have him on?” Dorrma said. 

“Parasection. And at the highest dose, but I am afraid it doesn’t do him very well. He tries to hide it, but I can tell that he can still feel it a little bit.” Kix explained. 

“I’m alright.” Obi-Wan muttered through gritted teeth. Kix was being gentle, he truly was, but it still hurt. He closed his eyes against the pain and did his very best not to whimper. 

“You are very brave.” Dorrma said. He sat next to Obi-Wan’s head and ran his fingers through the auburn hair. He needed a bath but Doorma ignored that as he did his best to console the man under them. 

“Any of our Warriors would be howling at this, so don’t feel guilty. You’re doing a great job.” 

Obi-Wan sucked in a deep breath. He felt the guilt swell within. He was a failure of a Jedi and a Slave, why would they praise him? Obi-Wan shut that down faster than he couldn’t think of Qui-Gon. He decided to simply be quiet as Kix did his best not to disturb his wounds more than he had too. 

“Is he running a fever? He seems hot to me.” Dorrma asked. 

“It’s very low grade, but I’ve been keeping a watch on it, it went up a little bit this morning but before you came it went down again. I’ll take his vitals after I get the bandages done here in a second.” Kix said. 

“Is he getting sick?” 

“I suspected he may, but he hasn’t shown any symptoms, yet.” Kix replied. 

“Alright, would it be alright if you appraise us of his medical needs as it happens? We might need to displace him for a bit and act as guardians.” Maryyna said. 

“Of course.” Kix agreed. 

&*&*&*&

Satine ignored the guards at the door of the wing she had given the Princess Consort; at the moment she didn’t give a flying Sith Pattie about who the Princess was; Satine prided herself on her reputation. Especially the treatment of slaves within the palace. There is a system one goes through to punish a slave. It is never something that one just does on the fly. 

She would have told Elysshara to flutter off and to leave Kenobi alone. He hadn’t actually done anything wrong other than stop in the wrong place and how hard was it to watch where one was going anyway? No matter how mad she was at the moment Satine had been able to traverse the clear glass halls of her inner Palace and never run into anyone else. 

Though maybe sentiens tended to get out of her way when she went on the warpath. Well, who could blame them? 

Satine passed the inner waiting chamber; ignoring the maid that ran up to turn her away. Proprietary would have had Satine wait to be seen. Since this was treated as a separate Palace owned by Elysshara, however, She was also Duchess and no one could actually turn her away. 

The lyre Elysshara was playing stopped suddenly when she entered the inner chambers; “Duchess, this is highly improper…” 

“I’ll give you Improper,” Satine hissed. “The way you treated our slave for one. What the hell brought that upon you? You turned into Demagolka*.” she accused. 

Elysshara went red in the face with rage; “How dare you make him a kin of mine,” 

“How dare you beat my slave until he almost died.” 

“Why do you care so much about him?” 

“I would have gone after anyone who had done it to you, in this house you might have more seniority but he is just as important. And it was wrong of you to punish him over a TEA STAIN.” Satine gritted her teeth on the last words. “I got the report, it is atrocious what you did. You’ll be lucky if you get off with anything short of execution.” 

“What are you talking about, according to my customs.” 

“That, little girl, is exactly what I am talking about.” Satine paced forwards, took the lyre and threw it to the side. Then she yanked on Elysshara’s long hair. “Your customs are horrible to anyone serving you, this is your only warning. I will not protect you when your sentence comes and if you are able to stay on as Princess Consort, you are forbidden from laying a hand on any servant in MY household.” 

Elysshara cringed as the Duchess yanked her hair. “You have it all wrong…” 

“And I know for a fact that Kenobi never touched you with violence. He is a Jedi Knight, he is taught to always use words first before Violence. He is taught to keep calm and never show a weakness. You, however, showed your weakness. Your jealousy will be your end.” Satine glared down at her. 

“If you ever try to go against me again. I will punish you myself.” 

She pushed Elysshara away from her, then turned and without another word or a glance at the younger woman, marched out the way she had come. 

Satine Kryze is probably far scarier than the Storm of Faith. 


	17. Ta'raysh Resol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan isn't doing so well, but better than before. The interviews go about as well as anyone can imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I knew this fic would be long but not this long. Lol.   
> Anyway, I still want to thank everyone who reads and have left me comments. Even if things die down I will continue this story. It's very important to me.

“Madam.” the maid had waited in the wings as the Duchess had scolded her Mistress; she deserved the tongue lashing. They all knew what her actions would bring. Yet, the maid examined the palm print and gently led her Mistress to the vanity. 

There, Elysshara sat down and looked at her face within the mirror. She sat there, stone faced for a single moment, before her features spread into a wide grin. 

Raisa went to get a cool compress for her Mistress face. Things were going to get interesting from here on out. 

&*&*&*&

Marynna yawned widely as she and Dorrma waited for their sandwich. They sat in a Garden cafe. It was a hole in the wall and besides the Royal gardens, some of the only greenery to be seen besides miles and miles of glass. 

“So, the Princess Consort should be next for us to interview.” Dorrma said. He sipped at some bubbled water. Marynna liked everything flavored and rarely drank water of any sort. Right now she is enjoying a virgin mint Julep. 

“Should we interview people separately?” Marynna asked. 

“Do you want to set up an appointment with Fett and the Duchess?” 

“I was thinking that maybe I could take on the princess.” 

“I mean, I don’t care one way or another.” Dorrma shrugged.

“But, I think I want to also interview those who the Princess Consort brought with her. I mean. I have this weird feeling…” 

“Ah, THAT feel.” Dorrma nodded his head. Marynna had some strange ability to just be able to hone in on things and sentients. She tended to know things from thin air. It was strange. But Dorrma had come to trust these things from her. 

“Yes.” 

“Alright, start with staff first then the Princess.” he said as their food arrived. They put all conversation to the side to eat and to enjoy their lunch hour. 

&*&*&*

Jango watched his wife pace the length of his office; she had come to him just as soon as she had  _ spoken _ to Elysshara. Of course, Satine was older than the other sentient. She had wealth and stature and experience. 

“I shouldn’t bother you with this.” she said at length. 

“No. it’s fine. I am glad you came to speak with me about the situation.” 

“Kenobi did nothing wrong.” Satine said. “He was simply clearing away a tea tray, how can that woman think to beat him for something so little when she knows we’d replace the gown.” 

“Maybe the gown had some emotional attachments for her.” Jango shrugged, he didn’t know the mind of females and didn’t pretend that he did. Truth was that he and Satine just communicated well enough to figure each other out. 

“It still doesn’t mean she can take a whip to Kenobi without permission. If she had spoken to us…” 

“We’re assuming nothing else happened.” Jango stated. 

“I’ve looked at the hollo’s.” Satine replied. “He looked worried about something when he topped in front of her doors. She rushed out and clashed into him. The tea tray went everywhere.” she hugged herself. “I don’t think she knows that we have the hollo’s from her palace.” 

“That’s good, the investigators will need that.” 

“Yes.” Satine agreed. She finally sat down in an overstuffed chair by the fireplace. It was far too warm for it to be lit and most felt that things were vintage trash. But Satine always held a type of fondness for the archaic warmth due to the fact that her Father would read to herself and her sister from this same easychair. 

Jango had overhauled the study but kept these two things just for Satine. Sometimes she’d come in to do her own work, or possibly get a break. No one dared to disturb them in this place or their bed chambers. Everywhere else seemed to be free game. 

“I have not heard from Elysshara’s mother, I suspect she’s staying out of this. We may as well handle it as a family matter.” 

“Seems to be the best.” Satine agreed. 

“Have you seen him yet?” Jango asked. 

“No, and you?” 

“I think it’d be best if we wait.” he said. 

Satine sighed, she wanted to go see Kenobi, to make certain he was alright. But at the moment, maybe keeping their distance would be the best thing they could do for him. 

&*&*&*&

  
  


Koth entered the medical wing and frowned. It was busy with all sorts of injuries. ANyone who had lost a limb would be in the second medical wing; this one was strictly for bumps and bruises. It also is the territory of Kix, who had become Obi’s medic and hadn’t allowed him to the other clinic since he knew how to care for Obi here. 

He glanced around, most people ignored him, but Kix noticed and motioned him towards a bed near the back of the large room, well out of the way of the regular traffic patterns and sentients who’d get upset at seeing a slave here. 

The windows had turned grey due the storm outside and the clinic is a little bit dim. Yet, Koth was able to find his way towards Obi. He lied on his side watching the storm. The blankets had been bunched at the end of the bed. His back on show, the lashes looked angry and raw. 

“Wow.” Koth muttered. 

“I hear it’s something to behold.” Obi-Wan replied, a bit tiredly. 

“Hell yes. It looks like a Loth Cat got to you.” Koth sat down in a chair. Obi-Wan groaned a bit as he turned over. He spent a second on his back which had him hissing in pain. 

“Are they not giving you pain meds?” Koth asked. 

“Kix is, but….” Obi-Wan sighed and found himself preoccupied with the blanket. Idly trailing his fingers over the harsh weave. “I’m not taking them.” 

Koth glanced this way and that; “Are you faking taking the meds?” his voice is low. He hopes no one has big ears but he’s afraid someone will find out. 

“I am used to using the Force, taking meds like this…” 

“Obi-Wan.” Koth sighed. “You shouldn’t feel guilty about that.” 

“But I do.” Obi-Wan insisted. “I can’t do anything that might jeopardize…” 

“Hey, what happens here stays here.” Koth said. “And besides, don’t your own medical wing give you medications?” 

Obi-Wan blinked. “No. We’ve always used the Force to heal.” 

Koth blinked. “Are you telling me that the Jedi don’t do any type of anything?” 

“What is going on here?” Kix loomed over them both. 

Obi-Wan looked away. Tight lipped. 

Koth turned; “This man is telling me that he isn’t taking the medication because he thinks it’ll make him...what?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Obi-Wan didn’t look at either of them. 

“Oh boy, I think I see why our ancestors formed alliances with Sith. Alright, I’ll have to make your meds injections instead. Now, don’t fight us on this Obi-Wan. The pain must be dreadful.” Kix muttered as he left. He’s too used to dealing with horrible patients to be mad at the Jedi. 

“Well, besides that...I actually came to cheer you up. Let’s find the locker room.” 

&*&*&*&

The brush swathed at the soap to make a great peak of white foam. It clacked against the wooden sides as Koth swept it side to side and around again. Then he gently brought the brush out of the foam to spread it onto the face waiting for a shave before him.

Obi-Wan sat on a stool in a stall hidden behind a wall of lockers; He had just gotten a shower in with the help of Koth; Obi-Wan had relaxed in the short amount of time it took to wash. His back stung and the pain should have had him on the floor crying. Yet, Obi-Wan held himself together by sheer will alone. 

Koth understood this and worked the foam around as fast as he could; he took great care with the blade. “We’re not technically even allowed to use these, but I was good and Harvest asked me what I wanted as a reward. I asked for this, to see you and to give you a shave. If you are ever able to, you should definitely keep the beard. You look older with it.” Koth winked at Obi-Wan. 

“You’re a big fat liar.” Obi-Wan muttered carefully as the blade scraped at his skin. 

“I am not. I’d totally bed you if I could.” 

Obi-Wan smiled. “Is that so?” 

“But we’re not allowed.” Koth sighed dramatically. “I’ll always have fantasies though.” he half joked with a sigh. 

Obi-Wan chuckled. 

“Ha! Got you.” 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan agreed. “You did.”

&*&*&*&*

“Oh, I know it sounds horrible…” Elysshara said as she set her tea cup down. She had insisted that Maryyna joined her. “But it wasn’t as bad as everyone keeps telling you.” 

“Kenobi is going to be in the med wing for weeks, he won’t be able to work. You damaged him and by Mandalorian Law you have to pay for that crime.” Maryyna said. “Or do you not know…” 

“I know the laws.” Elysshara simpered. “I just don’t think…” 

“The fact that you believe you are entitled to beating a human for…” 

“But he isn’t a human, is he?” she interrupted. 

“What are you getting at?” Maryyna asked; genuinely confused. This is not how she envisioned the interview going. 

“He is a slave. He isn’t human and the laws don’t require me to treat him as such. And your agency is a third rate party that doesn’t get much done. What are you going to do? Fine me? Please, I can pay it. So, I’m not entirely certain why you are here.” 

Marynna frowned; “I am here because the Lord and Duchess of Mandalore asked me. Their medical personnel had to make a report. The laws regarding slaves have changed a bit since Duchess Satine has been in power with her husband. And if I didn’t know any better; I would say that this isn’t at all about Kenobi. But about you poking the Katteran for weaknesses.” 

“Oh my, you have figured it out.” Elysshara laughed. “Good, I was wondering if anyone would. Well, seeing as how you can’t do a damned thing about it besides finning me….I’ll see you never.” 

Marynna took the cup of tea before her. And tossed it at Elysshara. The dark brew splashed against the pristine white dress she wore. 

“Take that to the laundress you hag!” Marynna hissed. Then left the princess to it. 

  
  



	18. Ta'raysh E'tad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past breaks out to haunt those in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it has taken me to update this. I was doing my very best to make this my main fit to upload until it was finished. However, TBS struck me and here I am. *sigh* anyway, I decoded on the arch for this part of the fic. We'll see sentients work together and against one another and we'll even see badass Obi-Wan. 
> 
> I mean, he isn't stupid and if he is going to do anything, he won't half ass it like Chun or Krell. 
> 
> Also, I should warn everyone that the violence here is gonna get going, AND Krell and Chun are not good guys in this. Don't expect a redemption arch for them. Fair warning.

The work camp almost never sleeps; yet, all is quiet as two forms sneak past the tents under a dark sky. Mandalore shines bright, almost like it was it’s own moon. Bruck glowered up at the sky as he and Prong Krell watched out for the guards. 

He never thought that he’d ever find himself doing hard labour for the rest of his life in the mines of Mandalore. It was never in his plans when he became a Knight. He wanted to somehow kick Oafy-Wan out, and take all the glory for himself. All the while remaining the ever Humbled Jedi. 

His Master had always said he didn’t have a Humbled bone in his body; and this hadn’t changed from five years he’d spent in the pits. Prong Krell hasn't fared any better. Though they were captured at different times, it was impossible not to come across and ally with each other against the other slaves. 

Bruck wasn’t an idiot; he needed Krell’s muscle if his plans were going to work. They had spent another year under the mountain planning their escape. It had almost been impossible until Xort Trist had shown up. He had been beaten up pretty badly those first few days. But when he found them, he had finished Bruck’s plans. He had the influence and the credits that Bruck needed. 

He smiled as they snuck to the front gate. There they found Xort. 

“Good, you’re hear.” Xort muttered. 

“Are you ready?” Bruck asked. 

Krell pushed past him. “No time to talk, let’s get the kark out of here.” 

Krell pulled on a lever; earlier that day, Bruck and Krell had arranged for a fight to break out amongst the inmates. Giving Xort the moment he needed to undo the alarm on the gate. It rose without the alarm blaring. Not even the lights went out. The guards were elsewhere - Bruck knew this because he’d spent weeks watching and following them. 

The three rushed out before the gate reversed its course. They didn’t stop running until they reached another small valley some leagues away from the work camp. There, they found a speeder. 

“Did your mother do this?” Bruck asked. 

“Yes, and she has a safe house set up for us too. There we will continue our plans.” 

“But we’re free, we want off the planet.” Krell glowered. They all crammed into the speeder. 

“Or would you rather help me rule a planet? Have all the glory and riches your heart could ever need?” 

Bruck and Krell glanced at each other; the Jedi had never put much into wealth. They thought it crass and disgusting at times. They all wore the same clothing, made of poorly spun cloth, to remind each other that they served the galaxy. 

Bruck didn’t much care to be a Jedi anymore. Not like before. That dream was gone. Mandalore had taken it and destroyed it. Hate welled up in him as he snorted at Xort. 

“I don’t see why not.” he said. 

Krell hummed in thought as he crossed his arms against his chest. Xort had decided to drive them to the space port. “I will support this.” Krell said. “I don’t see a future at the Jedi Temple.” 

“Neither do I.” Bruck said. 

The speeder took them far away from their nightmare. Bruck - nor Krell - Looked back. 

&*&*&*&

“Inventory?” Obi-Wan asked. He pulled at the sleeve of his robe. Instead of dressing in the rough, scrubs of the med bay, he’d been given dark emerald green robes. The pants gathered at his ankles to puff about his shins to then transition into fitted about his upper thighs and waist. 

The under tunix is a slightly lighter green just to give the outfit a little bit more interest; the robe has somewhat long sleeves, he was used to these but he did have to pull them up a bit in order to use his hands properly. 

“Yes, you can’t do any hard work…” Harvest had a flexi-pad in her hand that she was scrolling through. “So it’s inventory for us.” 

“Sounds easy enough.” Obi-Wan said. “What are we inventorying today?” 

“The Duchess’ jewels and other clothing and Lord Fett’s Armoury.” Harvest replied.

“And we’re doing it together, right?” Obi-Wan asked, not certain if he really wanted to be left alone with anything worth more than a credit. Of course Obi-Wan hadn’t grown up pour - not counting Bandomeer - but Jedi did not own things, much less money. When they used it, it was from an allotment the Temple Treasure department gave them for their mission. It was based on the planet or the nearest planet to it, and if the money was legit or not. 

Such as their problem on Tatooine. Their Republican credits did no good because they needed Huteese credits and if they’d been sent there instead of Naboo, they would have had Huteese credits and could have gotten their ship fixed without gambling for…

Obi-Wan shook his head; it would not do to dwell on the past. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Harvest asked. She had swept her hair into a high, braided bun. Baby hairs framed her face and her freckles showed a bit more this morning since she didn’t bother to use makeup. It was early when she had brought the clothing to Obi-Wan and helped him to look decent. 

“I’m fine. Shall we get going, Miss Harvest?” he motioned a hand at her. She smiled. 

“Breakfast will be waiting for us there. I like to do these things with tea.” 

&*&*&*&

Satine yawned; it was far too early to actually get up and start about the day; Jang lied on his side of the bed snoring like a busted Hyperdrive engine. She rolled her eyes and sat up. As quietly as possible she grabbed her robe and slippers and slipped out of the room and into the parlor. There a tea service had been laid out. There was even caf to be had; she smiled as she poured herself some of the delicious brew. 

Then she paced over to her desk; she never wrote anything down in a datapad; while everything ended up there, she liked to write things down the old fashioned way with paper. She had a very fancy planner that she updated every morning while having caf. 

She hummed and sipped her beverage as she listed all of the things she needed to do that day. The top of the list was inventory. Next are the names of those overseeing or helping. They did this four times a year. 

Mostly to make sure that nothing fraudulent had happened to any of the heirloom pieces; slaves had stolen a few, all recovered of course, but not without a lot of work in doing so. Subsequently they were sent to the mines. 

Something beeped at her, she looked around until she found her work data-pad. An alert popped up. Speaking of the mines. She stood and rushed back into her bedroom. 

Jango had the bedside light on and was pulling on his socks. They always had breakfast this early but he normally gave Satine a few moments to enjoy her caf before bombarding her with his presence. 

“There was a prisoner escape at the mines.” she said, thrusting the datapad at him. Jango read the alert. Then frowned. 

“Interesting, do you recognize these names?” he asked. 

“Krell and Chun were Jedi.” she frowned. “And Trist...that bastard.” 

“We need to get ahead of this before anything else happens.” Jango stood. “I need to get my men together, an investigation needs to happen and we still have the inventory….should we restrain Kenobi?” 

“Maybe it’d be for the best, but they wouldn’t know he was here, would they?” 

“Not if they decided they weren’t Jedi anymore, I don’t see them coming for him. But, we both know Xort is the type to think he could run Mandalore….so…” 

“He’ll want to pay them or make them think he’ll pay them.” Jango said. 

Satine nodded her head. “Indeed.” 

“Right, I’m going to go get Kenobi and lock him down, you are going to have a guard, and i won’t hear anything from you. This is my talent, wife of mine.” 

Satine rolled her eyes but nodded; “I’ll manage things here.” 

*&*&*&*&

Harvest and Obi-Wan weren’t even a third of the way through their duty before palace guards and Jango Fett marched through the door of the room being used for Inventory. 

“You, go see the Duchess.” he said to Harvest, who nodded. She gathered the datapads and flew from the room. Something was wrong and Jango wasn’t going to inform her. 

“Kenobi, with me.” Jango turned, trusting that Obi-wan would follow. Which he did. Obi-Wan found himself two steps and to the right of Jango. He felt rather embarrassed to be in the Padawan position when he is technically a Knight. But the Mandalorians didn’t react to it. And they probably didn’t even realize it. 

Obi-Wan kept this to himself. 

They marched through the palace, deeper and deeper. Obi-Wan had a slight fear that he was being taken back to the dungeons. Jango didn’t say a word to him and he didn’t need to. He didn’t need to explain himself to a slave. Obi-Wan knew that his medical history wouldn’t protect him from another beating. He licked his lips as anxiety welled up within him. 

Finally they took a turbo to another floor going down and emerged into a duracrete hallway; it didn’t have any other doors on either side, and at the end of it, one large door swept aside and a white room was laid bare before them. 

Jango and the group ushered Obi-Wan in; he stood silently as he waited for orders; from the middle of the room a pole popped up. It was short, and at the bottom there were pads. Manacles hung in the middle of the pole. 

“Go and kneel in front of it.” Jang ordered. 

Obi-Wan approached, he found the pads were for his knees; Jango approached him instead of one of the guards; “We’ve had a bit of a breach at the mines. What can you tell me about Pong Krell and Bruck Chun.” he ordered as he locked the manacles around Obi-Wan’s wrists. They had looked rather big but as soon as they were latched, they changed shape to form around his wrists. There would be no way out. Jango moved and arranged an ankle. Something was put over it and anchored to the floor. Obi-Wan suspected it was the same as the wrist cuffs. 

“I don’t know much, they were bullies when in the creche and I only served with Chun. Krell came later.” Obi-Wan replied. “Chun would find me alone in the halls and terrorize me. It was just childish stunts. Not that anyone did anything about it.” Obi-Wan said. 

Jango hummed. “What are their weaknesses?” he asked. 

“Pride, for Chun. He desperately wanted to be the best.” Obi-Wan swallowed around a fast forming lump in his throat. He kept his eyes to the ground. Even though Jango was still behind him, checking the bonds. 

“And Krell is the same, though maybe a bit more hot headed about it.” 

“Is there anything else?” 

“If they aren’t wearing the Force Suppressing Collars…” Obi-Wan shifted. “Just be careful.” 

“Noted.” 

Jango stood, he walked to the front of Obi-Wan’s person; he put his gauntleted hand in copper hair and dragged Obi-Wan’s head up; “I will see their heads on pikes.” he promised. 

Obi-Wan gasped from the pain of the hair pull. Jango and the guards already walking out. The door swung shut and everything was quiet. He couldn’t hear footsteps, he couldn’t hear the hum of anything really. The room was for isolation. He knew he wasn’t being punished. Jango and Satine had come to care for him over these few short weeks. He was being kept safe. 

Obi-Wan had never felt “safe” anywhere. 

And maybe he wasn’t. 

Safe isn’t the Jedi way after all. 

  
  



	19. Ta'raysh She'cu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape we have all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this has taken so long. and it may seem a bit hurried. I do have a sequel started if anyone is interested. I also thought about writing an AU where Obi-Wan gets left behind, but not certain if that will happen. Thank you everyone who has stuck with me through this journey. I appreciate you all

Bruck grinned as he swiped a Mandalorian through with the red blade in his hand; Xort’s family had some old Sith lightsabers, two had called to himself and Krell. And they went for it. Dressed in black with flowing capes and their sabers held high. Bruck made his way through those sent against them. They were going to take the Palace. 

And from there. Mandalore itself. 

It would know a Sith ruler again. 

Behind him, Xort’s head lay on its side on the ground as his body sprawled out in the other direction. He was a squashy old man who didn’t deserve the throne. Not like Bruck did. And next on his list is Krell. 

That creature did his job as they had survived the mines over the years, but they would never be friends and Bruck would rather do it alone. He didn’t need anyone to help him. 

He grinned as more troopers made their way to the gate. This was going to be fun. 

&*&*&*&

Bo-Katan wasn’t stupid. She needed to get ahead of the Sith if this was going to go anywhere good. Death Watch Warriors fired at the Mandalorians who opposed their guidance. When she was done, everyone of the survivors were going back to school, to learn to become Death Watch. She waded through bodies and killed anyone who was not her own. 

Meanwhile civilians were running, though, the children were ushered off somewhere safe. No one actually wanted to hurt them. After fourteen years, Bo-Katan was going to see her sister and her Throne. 

But first. 

The Sith had to go. 

&*&*&*&

Koth knew his chance when he saw it; he and the other slaves had been told to evacuate the area; Koth had strayed to the back of the group and lifted a controller from a guard who wasn’t the brightest in the squad. 

Then he found a closet and sequestered himself in it; He had this escape planned for years. He had several, but there was something he had to add last minute. He couldn’t let Kenobi be found by Death Watch or those Sith. 

The rumor was that the Sith had allied themselves with Death Watch, who weren’t considered Mandalorians since they went against Lord Fett and The Duchess. Not that it ever mattered to Koth. He just worked there, holy loth cat. 

Koth hacked the security, found the room Obi was being held in then glanced at the grating to the hvac system. Yup; this was gonna suck.   
&*&*&*

Alarms blared out in the hallway; Obi-Wan struggled in the cuffs keeping him upright. He needed to get out of this death trap. Everything in him was begging him to find a way to get out. 

He had to find Fett and Satine….

But why? 

Obi-Wan didn’t know why. Or if he should; to be honest he didn’t owe them anything. He didn’t owe Mandalore anything, and no one would blame him for walking away. Whatever fight they had on their hands, it was their business. 

Tapping at a grate on the far side of the room took up his attention just then; it took a few moments before someone popped it up and slid it over, then Koth climbed up and onto the floor. 

“We need to hurry.” he said as he pressed some directions into the flexipad. Obi-Wan gasped as suddenly the Force inhibited collar was turned off and finally he had access to it again. It was all too much at one time, but he held back a cry as it all rushed in. 

“Sorry, but I figured that maybe it’d be better if you got back into the saddle now and not later.” a few more taps at the pad had the cuffs being undone. 

“Come on, there’s a ship waiting for us and some others, we’re using the insurgents to escape.” 

That was all Obi-Wan really needed. 

&*&*&*&*&

The two dashed through the air vents until they came to the landing pad; there people were running about as fast as possible. “Don’t worry about anything, just get on the ship.” Harvest was yelling. Obi-Wan and Koth ran towards her. 

“Harvest…?” 

“You need to get on, now.” Harvest said. 

“But what about you?” 

“Trust me.” she said. She pushed Obi-Wan towards the ship. Koth helped with the rest. Either way, the eight transport full of slaves was headed off the planet. Death Watch had come through for them. She just hoped no one would find out the real reason they had attacked that night. 

&*&*&*&

It didn’t take long to quell the uprising on the mining planet and on Mandalore itself. Fett did his job and Satine did hers. Their trap had worked. And once again they had Chun, Krell as prisoners, along with her sister. Bo-Katan. 

Satine watched as Fett raised the dark saber. He brought it down on Chun’s neck; slicing it off, then on Krell. The two had fought hard. But in the end they had been overwhelmed and a simple force suppression dart had taken care of the rest. They were both out of practice as well. Therefore, easy to take out. 

Bo-Katan stood off to the side, “You’llpay for this.” she hissed.   
Satine turned to her; “Maybe, but for the moment, I think the only person who is going to pay is you, dear sister.” and her words are cold and goes straight to Bo-Katan’s heart. 

&*&*&*&

“We should have executed them the first time around.” Fett said. The large bathtub in the marital suite had been filled. It smelt of vanilla and honey suckle. The day had gotten better as the smalle rebellion had come to a close. 

Satine’s blonde hair is pinned up after she had washed; now they both sat in the soaking tub. “I wish Obi was here.” she said. 

“Yes.” Fett did not look away from his wife. He had been tucked away safely. They had both looked forward to comforting him. TO feeding him and having him kneel at their feet after their bath. 

“I think we both liked him more than we let on.” Fett said. 

“Yes, we didn’t want to get close, and now the time is gone.” 

“Do you think he would have stayed?” Fett asked. “If we had trained him from the start.” 

“Maybe, but, probably not. Jetti being what they are.” 

Fett nodded. They were something to be sure. 

&*&*&*&

Koth worked at getting the collar off Obi-Wan. They sat in a corner far from the others. They had worked on it on and off as the days went by. They were going to Corellia first. Harvest’s underground hyperway* was based on Corellia, from there they’d be given therapy and resources to get to their original homes or maybe a new one anywhere in the galaxy that they wanted. 

Obi-Wan planned on catching a Jedi Transport to Coruscant. There was a Jedi retreat on Corellia but he didn’t feel like waiting there for long. The collar falling away from his neck brought him back to the present. 

“There, that horrid thing is off.” Koth said with a smile. 

Obi-Wan smiled. “Thank you.”


	20. Kyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bant has a problem, and a call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the VERY LAST CHAPTER. Yay. It basically sets up the sequel. ;)   
> Warning for suicide, not graphic, but it does happen. In the past tense. kinda.

_ Someone stood at the top of the tower; wind blew about them and blanked out the sound of the sky vehicles. Blonde hair whipped about her face and her eyes are a milky white. Her lips are moving but nothing can be heard.  _

_ Then she falls away.  _

_ And away _

_ And away _

_ And away…. _

Bant woke with a gasp. Bari Cedak had died just that morning and now Bant was having a dream of her. She curled up and started to cry. She felt cold despite the heat of her room set for her species. 

Bari had been a dear friend who had helped her through the aftermath of Obi-Wan’s failed rescue. Honestly, if it hadn’t been for her or Darsha she might have taken the jump off the highest tower herself. 

And now….

But something from that dream bugged her; Bari wasn’t the type to jump. She was the type to fight, to find another way. She was the one they would send to talk other down. 

And she had…

Bant sat up. She owed it to Bari to find out the truth. 

Her com buzzed, bringing her attention away from her dark thoughts, she saw that the call was coming from an unknown number. She hit it anyway. 

“Hey Bant…” the holo was of Obi-Wan. 

“Obi…?” 

“I’m off Mandalore and in a spaceport on Corellia, I’m catching the next Jedi transport in the morning, so I should be home soon.” 

Bant wiped her tears away. She wanted to tell Obi-Wan about her dream, however; now was not the time. 

“I’m so glad.” 

“Oh, and thank you, for the rescue….I am sorry that it failed. I hope you didn’t get into too much trouble.” 

“No.” she said. “None at all.” 

END

  
  



End file.
